Adorable as Hell
by AkemiKae
Summary: Suzaku, a college freshman, works at a nearby bookstore, and finds one of the frequent customers to be quite fascinating. The customer & Suzaku slowly start to become friends, but Suzaku struggles with unnatural feelings. After all, dating someone of the same gender can't possibly be as easy as it sounds.
1. Suzaku's Fascination

I finally got to writing a Suzaku and Lelouch fanfiction! It took me a while to figure out what it should be about, but after some contemplation I finally got an idea! This is an AU, which I'm sure you would have noticed as you read. Since this is my first time writing a Code Geass fanfiction if I make a mistake on the way some of the characters would act, just let me know. Anyway, enjoy!

**Copyright:** _Clearly, I don't own Code Geass, if I did there would be a romance between Suzaku and Lelouch. Lol. The storyline belongs to me however. ^^_

**Adorable as Hell Chapter One**

_Suzaku's fascination_

_XXX  
_

Suzaku sighed and removed his headphones as he entered the lecture hall for mathematics. He really hated how the college that he got into forced everyone to take a math class, regardless of what they were going into. Suzaku himself was going into engineering, since he loved motorcycles,and it was a nice thought to be able to fix them himself. Not to mention, he had to go to college for _something_ so it might as well be something even the airhead could handle, even if he did have to do math.

Tapping his pen impatiently, he waited for class to start, and attempted to fight off sleep. His stupid roommate, Gino, had kept him up late into the night from playing video games very loudly. Gino had always been fairly inconsiderate about Suzaku's sleep needs, but wasn't a bad roommate otherwise. Suzaku couldn't really say anything bad about him other than not letting him sleep on a normal basis.

Suzaku being the busy body he is, also worked full time at a nearby bookstore to help pay his school fees,and random needs, yet somehow managed to keep up with his studies. In Suzaku standards anyway, school work was most definitely not his strong point in life.

"Hey Suzaku." A mellow, but somehow irritating voice spoke to the sleepy brunette.

Hiding annoyance by a goofy grin Suzaku happily replied. "Good afternoon ,Milly." A yawn escaped him as soon as he finished the greeting, tired tears welling up in his droopy eyes.

Milly leaned over to examine her friend's expression, boobs almost revealed to the dense boy. "Well you look like the walking dead. Gino keep you up again?" She prodded, as always.

Irked at the mention of his roommate Suzaku answered with a simple nod of the head, then held his head up with both hands. Spacing out to the front of the classroom.

Knowing how Suzaku is about his aggravating roommate, Milly couldn't help but mention him again. "You know...That Gino really seems to like you Suzaku." A bright blue eye of hers winked in Suzaku's direction, hoping to get a reaction from the curly haired zombie.

"He can swing that way as much as he wants, I'm not moving." An unusually sharp sentence from the normally sweet Suzaku Kururugi, must be from the lack of sleep over the last few weeks.

"You know Suzaku, he is a full grown male, he could attack you at any time." Milly was beginning to have too much fun with this conversation.

Suzaku brought his gaze over to Milly and spoke, drained. "I'd like to see him try. We both know I'm stronger than him. Ten fold."

"I'd give you a 6 fold. He's not that weak Suzaku-kun."

"Then why don't you fight him?"

Milly was taken aback by this comment. "What does that have to do with anything?" Her amused face was changing to confusion.

Bright jade eyes rolled, and Suzaku found himself beginning to enjoy this a little bit as well. "You talk about him so much, sounds like you like him."

The blond girl stood straight up and began to briskly walk away from the brunette. "Y-You read into things a lot for being such an airhead."

_Airhead, I hear that too much._ Suzaku thought as he watched Milly walk off, not bothering to reply to her, 'Milly' response.

The teacher was taking an unusual amount of time to get to class that afternoon, and the class was rather chatty. Enough to make even Suzaku become annoyed with it.

XXX

"What book was it that you were on the list for?" Suzaku spoke kindly to a very beautiful, but rather blandly expressioned woman. Her hair probably could have reached her knees if it wasn't in two braids over her shoulders, and it was an odd teal color. Her eyes were rather dazzling, but didn't seem to have any sort of emotion in them whatsoever.

"Air by Geoff Ryman." Her voice also held no emotion to it, she was indeed a very strange woman.

"Oh, that's a pretty interesting novel. Good choice. It should be held on the shelves behind me, give me a moment please." He gave her his lady killer smile and turned to pick out the book that she had requested, and found it with very little trouble. When he handed her the book, his eyes wandered over her shoulder, viewing a very skinny, raven haired male sitting on an arm chair, leisurely reading a very large, probably complicated from the looks of it, book.

His vision was so implanted on the boy that he barely noticed the woman take the book from his hands and walk away, he wasn't sure if she thanked him,or even paid him for that matter, but he didn't really care. His wide eyes were locked on the unfamiliar dark haired boy reading a book, until the boy had turned his head to greet the woman Suzaku had just helped. The raven haired boy had seemed to take a slight notice of Suzaku's gaze, and smirked before going back to his book.

Suzaku's eyes quickly moved to stare at the counter, his face redenning lightly at his unusual behavior a few seconds before. Hands gripping tightly onto his trousers, trying to pretend that he didn't just stare at someone of the same sex.

His self battle was interrupted by his red headed coworker, Kallen. "What's got you staring like an idiot at the counter?" Her voice brought him back to reality quite quickly.

A large hand rushed through soft brown locks, as Suzaku tried to become unflustered, but his voice was shaking shattering his attempt. "I-I'm just ti-tired Kallen." Which wasn't a lie, but that wasn't the reason he had been staring at the counter, and Kallen was well aware of that fact somehow.

"Then stop staring at the customers if you're so tired." Kallen nudged him in the side as she walked passed him to the next register.

"What? I wasn't staring at anyone!" Suzaku straightened up his appearance, which was unneeded but helped calm his nerves a little bit.

Kallen just shrugged then helped an arriving customer.

XXX

**You doing anything right now? **Suzaku texted to his closest friend Rivalz after he finished his day of work.

A few moments later he got a rather short text. **? **Typical for Rivalz to be right to the point.

**Because I just got off of work, and I need something to do.**

Suzaku was walking over to his beloved motorcycle that he lovingly called Lancelot. It was a very flashy looking bike, bright white and genuine black leather seats. He took care of it as if it was his child, which to him, it practically was. His pocket buzzed and he flipped open his phone after putting his helmet over his curly locks of hair. It was Rivalz' reply, finally. **Actually, sorry dude, I forgot that I have a date with my girlfriend tonight. Maybe see if Milly is free?**

He heaved a giant sigh as he started to text his reply to his somewhat unreliable friend. **It's fine. Have fun. :)And I might just go back to my dorm. **He shoved his phone into his pocket and set his bike to life then started his way back to his college dorm to have another night of nothing. Well, maybe Gino would ask him to play video games again, it's better than nothing Suzaku supposed.

XXX

I hope that was long enough to get you entertained, I know that it may drag a little bit. (?) But I think I did a rather nice job. I feel that I'm getting better at my writing. So tell me what you think! And idea's for what they should do next is always appreciated!

Reviews make me very happy and inspired to keep writing this story. :D

I'll try my best to update like once a week or two.

~AkemiKae


	2. Suzaku's Encounter

Holy sushi, chapter two is already done, I think this is the first time I've flown so easily in my writing! I have to thank you all who put this story on your alerts and already reviewed! I got so many within the first 24 hours of this story being to life! Thank you very much! Perhaps it was you who got my inspiration flowing. This chapter is a bit longer as well, I hope you enjoy!

**Adorable as Hell Chapter Two**

_Suzaku's Encounter_

XXX

'X' Suzaku was starting to hate that button as he was playing a racing game against Gino, and loosing terribly. Even with as fast of reflexes as Suzaku had, they couldn't compare to Gino's knowledge and control of the game. Suzaku wasn't exactly new to gaming, but he's not what you could call a 'gamer', like his roommate beside him. If Gino wasn't working on his assignments, which took a miracle, he was playing games.

His dorm had four different game systems, a Playstation2, and 3, since Gino got the cheaper version of the ps3 it couldn't play ps2 games, or so he claimed. They also had an Xbox 360, and an Alien Ware computer, which was dedicated to gaming, and gaming alone. It took a nice space by Gino's school computer, which was beginning to gain dust atop it.

Suzaku groaned loudly as the screen read that Gino had won the fifteenth race in a row. He was about ready to call it quits, but Gino wouldn't hear of such a thing. "Come on man! Don't stop playing just because you lost!" He pounded Suzaku's shoulder in a sort of come-on-man kind of way. "Besides, you only lost by 1.32 seconds!"

Bright jade eyes glared at Gino. "1.32 seconds is BAD. I should know that from my class for driving a motorcycle." Suzaku, was of course half joking.

Gino sighs and hands Suzaku back the control that he hadn't even realized he placed down. "One more race?" His face was a little too close for comfort, just like the usual Gino.

"Okay," He smiled genuinely, starting to get the spirit of a gamer, if just a little bit. "But this time, I get to choose the track."

...

After the 'one more race' had turned into a surprisingly competitive ten more , Suzaku had jumped into bed, not bothering to go under the covers cause it was too hot. It was the middle of July after all. Which for Suzaku meant harder nights of sleep, because he can't sleep well in heat, and Gino doesn't like the sound of a fan. Another reason that Gino kept Suzaku awake.

He changed positions to lay on his side and look at the back of Gino's head, starting up conversation for some reason. "Hey, Gino, can I ask you a question?"

Gino paused his game to give Suzaku his full attention, since it wasn't everyday that he gave interest in what Gino had to say. "Shoot."

"Can you name some people that are in some of your classes that have black hair and are skinny. Males by the way."

This took Gino by slight surprise, why did Suzaku need to know something so strange? "Um...I'm not the greatest at do you need to know?"

Suzaku swallowed, a large lump making it slightly difficult to do so. _That's right, why __**do **__I need to know? It's not like he goes here...Wait, why did I even get to thinking about that random guy? _He tried racking his brain for an answer himself, but eventually gave up, as the thought process was starting to get him confused. "Never mind Gino, I'm going to sleep." He shoved his face into his plushy pillow and faced the wall, away from Gino's curious eyes.

"You know, I'm going to ask about this later right Suzaku?" Gino spoke full heartedly as he started to play his game again, actually bothering to turn down the volume this time, amazingly so.

"I know." Suzaku mumbled before he started dozing into well needed sleep. It has been weeks since he had actually gotten in bed before three in the morning, he was going to use the chance as well as he could.

XXX

Parking his motorcycle in his usual place, Suzaku tossed his helmet on the handle bars and made his way in for another long day of work. He was prepared for the usual slow business at the hole-in-the-wall bookstore that generally made him become even more tired then he was. Lucky for him that he had gotten his full eight hours the night before. Because of this, Suzaku was oddly chipper that evening, catching the attention of his catty coworker, Kallen. "Well you're in a good mood. Finally get a girlfriend?"

Ignoring her everyday sarcasm, Suzaku threw his jacket onto the employee's coat rack and signed into work. He was starting to get the empty cash register ready to use, but the red head stopped his routine act before he even got anywhere with it. "The boss said that when you came in that you're not at the register today. We have really slow business today, so she wants you to walk down the aisles and make sure the books are in order and help out the customers. Got it Kururugi?"

"Oh, alright ." Suzaku and Kallen tended to play name games, constantly switching from a first name basis, to the more formal naming of each other. It all depended on who spoke first which they would be on each day. "Did we get the shipment of new books today?"

Kallen pushed him over slightly to get to the register that was already set, turning off the one Suzaku had been working on on the way there. "In the back." A long finger pointed the direction in a casual manner, though she was fully aware of Suzaku's knowledge of where to go.

After coming out with a rather large box of new books, Suzaku made his way to the proper shelves to put them in their new homes. Standing on a small stepping stool to reach the higher shelves, Suzaku absent mindedly placed the newcomers in their rightful areas.

Soft, instrumental music flew through the intercom speakers, greatly upping Suzaku's already good mood. He was very blissful that late afternoon. Even though it was pretty rare to see Suzaku in a bad mood, he wasn't generally as approachable as he was that day.

The bookstore was in fact, pretty empty. It was a Tuesday, a pretty off day to go to your local bookstore, so it wasn't a surprise to anyone. Suzaku always thought that bookstores ,in general, were more relaxed and simple the less people in them. Made the atmosphere better for reading he believed.

In the process of trying to place an awfully large novel on the top shelf, a voice was directed to Suzaku. "Hey there, can you help me out?"

"Woah!" A startled Suzaku shouted rather loudly, dropping the books he had in his arms and nearly falling off of the newly acquired ladder. He could of sworn that the person that had called to him was laughing at his clumsy acrobatic moves to attempt not to fall off of the wobbly mechanism.

After a few moments of trying to gain balance,and somehow succeeding, Suzaku looked over at the being who had just about killed him from causing him to almost off a book ladder. His eyes caught with rather bright, amused, violet orbs, black strands of hair lightly laying atop of the lashes. The somewhat milky skinned owner had a smirk on his face, and spoke in a velvety voice. "No need to have a heart attack."

Suzaku tried to speak, but he was stunned. It was the same man he had found himself staring at the day before. He couldn't help but think he was twice as beautiful close up. Before he could stop himself, he was gazing at him once again, forgetting he was supposed to respond to the costumer.

The skinny boys face became more amused by the curly haired males reaction. Leaning down to help him with the books jumbled across the floor, he spoke again. "Are you going to come down, or are you going to make your humble customer clean up your mess?" Though his words sounded venomous, he spoke them playfully.

Of course, Suzaku didn't realize the playful tone. "Oh!I-I'm sorry, just a-a moment." His voice was oddly shaking, and his normally faithful bodily functions, weren't listening to him, causing him slip on his way down. "Geez...stupid foot!" He ground his teeth as he finally made his way to the stable floor.

"Well you're a clumsy one."

A light tone of pink covered Suzaku's tan cheeks as he was currently trying to find whatever dignity he had left. Facing the pile of disheveled books, he responded. "I guess. Um...so what did you need help with?"

"Lelouch."

Suzaku shook his head for a moment, he could have sworn he heard something unrelated to the question leave the boy's mouth. He managed to turn to look over at the person he was talking to, seeing a full smile now planted on the porcelain face. "What was that?"

Holding a thin hand out, the raven haired boy repeated himself. "My name is Lelouch Lamperouge, and what might yours be?"

He couldn't believe it, this 'Lelouch' was suddenly introducing himself, which was fairly unneeded. Shrugging off his bewilderment, Suzaku kindly introduced himself while gripping Lelouch's hand. "Ku-Kururugi Suzaku."

Shaking Suzaku's hand slowly Lelouch spoke, catching on to something. "So you are in fact Japanese." *

Hesitantly the brunette brought his hand back to his side, casually shoving into his pants pocket. "...Yeah, I am." Suzaku never liked talking about this subject, since it tended to bring bad attention his way. He really couldn't afford a racist fight in his own work station.

"Well, I could tell from the way you looked, but I'm assuming you actually came from Japan right? You have sort of an accent as well."

Lelouch was starting to seem a little too interested in the clumsy bookstore employee, of course, Suzaku didn't take any note of such an obvious fact. "My dad was the Prime Minister actually."

Handing Suzaku the few books that he had retrieved from the floor, he than began to turn to walk away. "I saw the news report about his death, it's a shame."

Suzaku stood still, staring at the back of Lelouch, who had also not taken another step once he was fully turned. "Not really, he was a pretty big bastard. So good riddens."

They stood silent for a while after that, perhaps Suzaku's attempt at regular conversation had failed? Maybe he had insulted Lelouch somehow with his last comment? Suzaku's mind was filling up with unneeded doubt as he continued to study the back of the strange black haired man.

The silence was finally broken when the bland female customer from yesterday ran up to Lelouch, and clung to his arm. Suzaku couldn't help but assume it was his girlfriend, which for some reason, tugged at the curly haired male a little.

Large orange eyes locked onto bright green ones, as the woman forcibly turned Lelouch back around to face Suzaku. "I'm C.C." Her voice was full of, what Suzaku deduced to be her form of interest, though it was about as empty as the day before.

Suzaku opened his mouth to name himself, but Lelouch beat him to it. "Suzaku." Lanky hands were used to introduce the confused brunette. This act caused Suzaku to wiggle, becoming too conscious of Lelouch's presence, and the fact that his own name sounded wonderful in his voice.

C.C. leaned in to Lelouch's ear and whispered something inaudible to Suzaku. Whatever it was that she said, it certainly got a flustered response from the raven haired boy. "NO! C.C. you bitch!" He was trying to shove her away, but his weak arms served him no use to get the clingy woman away. The imagery made Suzaku chuckle a little bit.

"You mean witch." C.C corrected in a voice full of irritating authority.

Purple eyes slimmed in the teal haired woman's direction. His expression sent chills down Suzaku's spin, but it didn't seem to phase the strange girl at all. "I meant what I said." A venomous voice escaped Lelouch's lips.

"I'm leaving, Lelouch. Find your own way home." C.C. quickly let go of his arm, and began to make her way to the exit. "By the way, I took twenty dollars for pizza tonight."

Steaming, Lelouch shoved tightly clenched fists into his jacket pockets and was mumbling something, probably some pretty colorful vocabulary. He smiled up at Suzaku, walking toward him a little bit. "Anyway, about you helping me out."

Realizing that he was, in fact, still at work, Suzaku straightened out his composure. "Right, what did you need?" His voice was still full of a light giggly hum from the moment before.

"Well originally, I needed advice on a some good psychological literature, but I suppose now I have more of a request of you."

For some reason, the thought of Lelouch needing something from Suzaku made his heart leap, causing Suzaku to turn into the mushy, clumsy boy again. "...W-what might that be then?" As he awaited the answer, he began putting the books back in the box he brought them in. He could finish putting them away later.

Lelouch leaned casually against the shelf, looking at Suzaku through eyes shaded by dark locks. "As you just saw, my ride just left me hanging, so I need a ride home."

Not what the brunette had expected. "Oh...um...well I don't get off work for a few hours, since I just got here a few minutes ago..."

"I can read while I wait." Another smile flashed in Suzaku's direction. Suzaku was starting to fear having another heart attack if Lelouch kept that up.

Closing the box of novels, Suzaku glanced at Lelouch quickly, scared that if he looked for longer than a second, his eyes would be permanently attached to the beautiful face. "I get off at ten, is that too late?" _Am I really going to bring this guy home? What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Fine with me." Lelouch pushed himself up from the shelf, and brought himself to stand right in front of Suzaku. "Now, about those psychology books."

XXX

*Lelouch is relating to the way Suzaku introduced himself, since Japanese introduce themselves last name first.

I love C.C. she's...so...C.C. like you know? So I had to have her in here, she'll appear a bit more later on. Suzaku makes me giggle, he's so dense and clumsy. XD

Hope you're enjoying the story thus far!

Till next time...

~AkemiKae~


	3. Suzaku's Home Delivery

Chapter three already! This is ridiculous! I want to thank you all who put this story on your alerts. It's the most I've ever had, so thank you thank you thank you! Also thank you those who reviewed, they really inspired me to make this story as great as I can! I love you all! Really. :D

Oh, and for future references the "XXX" stands for a long time skip, or a quick change of scene, and the "..." (In between paragraphs) stands for a short time skip. Just thought I would clear that up for you.

Hope you enjoy this chapter! I have pretty flashy plans for it. -Sinister smile-

**Adorable as Hell Chapter Three**

_Suzaku's Home Delivery_

XXX

"Nine fifty seven..." Suzaku mumbled as he was finishing shoving some books back on the shelves. Ever since he agreed to take Lelouch home, he's been looking at the clock at least once every two minutes. Of course, it made the wait seem so much longer than it originally would have. Watching time is about as effective as watching something cook in the oven.

As Suzaku made his way to get his jacket, Kallen made sure to put her part in for the end of the day. "Have fun bringing your new friend home, Suzaku." Odd, she was addressing him formally earlier that day, probably used his first name to make it more personal and easier to pinch a nerve.

Smiling weakly, Suzaku replied. "How did you know that I was taking him home?" Even Suzaku knew that she spied on him all the time, but playing stupid at times was always great fun. And a good technic to pretend that he didn't know what she did. He would probably be beaten by her if she found out that he knew what she did when she wasn't busy with work.

"I just know. Don't question me. " She left him with a quick flash of her teeth in a sinister smirk, telling Suzaku that his assumption with her spying, was indeed the right one.

Taking a deep breath, Suzaku threw on his jacket and made his way over to Lelouch so they could leave. Spotting him right away wasn't that difficult, seeming that the store was nearly empty, and that Suzaku had already memorized his face in his mind. Every single feature.

Fidgeting with the sleeves of his leather jacket, Suzaku arrived in front of Lelouch. Bright violet eyes snuck a look above ,a rather thick, book to make eye contact with curious green ones. The owner of the bright purple orbs spoke first. "Oh, is it already ten? I hadn't noticed." Something about his tone made told Suzaku that Lelouch _had _noticed.

Suzaku stared at Lelouch, silent, for a little bit ,till he finally remembered that he was supposed to reply to the boy he was gawking at. "Yup. It's time to go!" His voice was fairly chipper as he found unknown confidence suddenly.

Closing the book quickly, Lelouch stood up, just a few inches away from where Suzaku stood. "Let's get going then." The dark haired boy smiled genuinely, sliding a hand through his glossy bangs in a seemingly nervous matter.

"Okay the-" Thought. Suzaku had somehow forgotten his mode of transportation was a motorcycle. A rather flashy one at that, and he only had one helmet. "Shit..."

"What's the matter?"

"M-Motorcycle. That's what I drove here. That's the only mode of transport that I have."

Lelouch chuckled at the small trivial matter, casually folding his arms. "I don't mind." He locked his eyes with Suzaku's once again, causing Suzaku's chest to tighten a little bit, heart beginning to pound.

Still fidgeting with his sleeves he spoke. "Well...alright, but I only have one helmet."

Another chuckle left Lelouch's mouth, growing even more amused. "Seeming that I am your 'guest' on your bike, might I use your helmet? I assume that you're a safe driver."

Suzaku would have been surprised, or perhaps a little bit irritated with his response, but he just couldn't find it in him to get that way with him. "I guess I could be called a safe driver. How ever safe you can get with a motorcycle that is."

"Then it's settled."

...

Lelouch couldn't stop staring at Suzaku's precious Lancelot. With it's sparkling white, very very clean, white coat of paint, and it's thin bodily structure, anyone that enjoyed moving machines would be awestruck. Suzaku smiled, pridefully as he handed Lelouch his matching pearly white helmet. The only difference in the design with the helmet and bike, was the helmet had a black rose pattern splattered on it.

Hopping on smoothly, Suzaku waited for Lelouch to follow suit, but he just stood there. "You alright Lamperouge?" A faint glow of pink sprawled across Suzaku's cheeks as he spoke his name.

Violet eyes looked at Suzaku with slight concern. "Yes.A little bit. Sorta..."

"What is it?" Was he having second thoughts about riding with him on such a machine?

Clearing his throat Lelouch answered. "Well...I don't...really understand how I can sit on there? It looks like one large seat to me."

Suzaku laughed loudly, he simply couldn't hold in his amusement at Lelouch's lack of knowledge for motorcycle seating arrangements. "It's meant for one to three people. Just hop on and hold on to me."

Hesitantly, Lelouch put the helmet on and leapt to sit behind Suzaku, placing his hands weakly on his hips. "There..."

Reflexively, Suzaku pulled Lelouch's hands so he'd be wrapped around his waist. "You'll fall off if you don't hold on tightly."

Lelouch linked his hands together, resting on Suzaku's stomach. "O-oh. S-sorry."

It took Suzaku a little bit really realize what Lelouch was doing, but once he _did _he grew slightly nervous, chest fluttering uneasily. Shakily he revved the bike to life and informed Lelouch to hold on tightly, then weeved speedily out of the parking lot, onto the busy road.

"So where am I heading?" He had to practically shout to make sure that Lelouch could hear him over the engine.

"If you go straight for a while, I'll let you know where to turn." Lelouch's voice sounded like it was struggling to get louder, and was shaking slightly.

"Gotcha!"

Riding down the busy night roads, wind rushing throughout brown locks, Suzaku's heart was beginning to pound furiously. Lelouch was plastered to his back, definitely holding on like he was going to die,which he could very easily do if he were to fall off. Nerves were getting the best of them both, and it was more than just obvious.

Sometimes, when Suzaku would stop or turn, Lelouch's grip would get tighter, forcing Suzaku to take in a deep, unneeded gasp of air. It wasn't the first time that he had given someone a ride on his bike, but it had been a while, so Suzaku was thinking that his nerves were from the possibility of injuring more than himself if he were to crash. It seemed logical enough, but it didn't explain the constant butterfly battle in Suzaku's chest. He could also feel Lelouch's pulse pressed against his back,assuming it was from being scared of dying from a crash. Once again, logical enough to make Suzaku believe it, or fool himself to believe in.

"Turn left, and it's the apartment building number seven."

"Okay."

Suzaku screeched to a smooth stop, placing his foot down to keep himself and the bike balanced as Lelouch got off. Handing him his helmet back, Lelouch said. "Thank you for the ride home, Kururugi Suzaku." He smiled and began to walk to the building, but Suzaku stopped him by grabbing his arm lightly.

At first, he wasn't sure why he grabbed for the dark haired boy, but after a moment of thought, he figured it out. Or at least an excuse as to why. "Just...just call me Suzaku." His own words sent sparks down his spine, butterflies still fluttering around.

Lelouch's eyes were wide for a moment, then eventually shrank back down to size. "Alright then, Suzaku."

Placing his helmet back on, he saluted a goodbye and began to crank the handle to gain speed. It was Lelouch that had interrupted this time. "Wait Suzaku!" Suzaku's hand lifted from the handle and faced Lelouch to listen to what he had to say. "I...uh...Can I get a ride again, next time we meet?"

_Next time? _Suzaku contemplated as he spoke. "Sure thing Lelouch." Dropping the previous formality, feeling that he was allowed to. "Well take car then. See you later." He then actually drove back on to the streets, and headed home, Lelouch watching him till he was fully out of sight.

XXX

Lelouch's apartment smelt a fowl smell of nothing but pizza. This scent got on Lelouch's .Single. Time. But that night was a once in a life time exception, catching C.C's attention, very quickly, considering she was looking forward to Lelouch's rampage about it.

Zoned, Lelouch leapt onto his couch and stared at the ceiling. He held his hand in front of his face so he could stare at it, in remembrance of where it was just moments before. _His stomach felt more built than one would expect on such a young boy._ Before he could control it, he was dreamily staring at his hands, trying as hard as he could, to not forget the feeling of Suzaku's stomach.

C.C. finally spoke. "So, how was the curly haired man?" Her sentence stuffed full of different meanings towards the young man.

"He **just **drove me home, C.C." Lelouch snapped at the witch, who was stuffing a fresh slice of pizza in her mouth.

Taking a seat by Lelouch, C.C continued prying. "Did he make your heart pound?"

Her mocking voice was actually getting on Lelouch's nerves at this point. "Shut up It's none of your business."

"Ooooooo, so is that a yes?"

Lelouch tossed a quick glare in her direction, standing up and walking to his room after wards. " I said, shut up."

C.C. watched him strut down the hallway as she leaned over the back of the couch, knees on the cushions. "Lulu has a crush!" Her sing songy voice rattled through his ears.

The only response C.C. received was a pillow in the face.

XXX

Suzaku was watching Gino play video games again, sipping down a cola that he rewarded himself with occasionally. He was waiting for Gino to bring up the conversation from the night before, but he hadn't spoken a word about it. Yet. He was pretty sure, knowing Gino, that he would bring it up at a much more inconvenient point in time.

Jumping up from the couch, Suzaku walked over to the bathroom, towel in hand. "I'm going to take a shower Gino. "

Gino waved his hand in reply, then rushed out some words as soon as a battle in the game ended. "I have a few questions for you afterward."

...and there it was!

Suzaku shut the door behind him and sat on the side of the tub to get the water at the right temperature. Reaching a satisfying heat, he set the shower and slipped his clothing off, quickly leaping in. He began scrubbing his hair, spacing off at the white tile wall. _What did Lelouch mean by, next time? Sure, I'll give him a ride the next time I see him at work, but whose to say when that will be? _He thought, as he rinsed out suds from his curly locks of hair.

Grabbing the body sponge and pouring a good amount of soap on it, he went to clean his stomach, then paused suddenly, taking the time to touch his brown skin, caught up in a memory. His hand gripping the sponge,eventually let it slip out of his grasp, splashing onto the wet porcelain floor. Suzaku didn't notice it, as he had slipped into dream land momentarily. _I wonder if he's going to be there tomorrow? _

His head shot up, hand flinging from his navel, face flushed at the thought. "What, the hell am I thinking?" Leaning down he picked up the sponge and finished showering.

...

As Suzaku snuck out of the steaming bathroom, Gino popped up in front of him, ready to bombard him with questions. He had even shut off his game, meaning to Suzaku, that he wasn't going to let him get off that easily this time. "You were looking for someone in particular weren't you?"

Suzaku sprawled across his bed, ready for a long night of Gino bothering him, again. "Of course I was."

"Do I know him?"

"I don't know if you would."

Gino welcomed himself onto Suzaku's bed, and sat beside Suzaku's sprawled body. "How do _you _know him?"

Green orbs rolled in annoyance, he was really going to try to get every detail from Suzaku. "Work."

"Can I get more details on it?"

"You don't need to know _that _much Gino."

That comment only peeked Gino's interest. "Then something interesting happened?"

_I should have figured he would think that._ Suzaku thought, getting irked from the questioning procedure. "It's just not important."

Gino leaned into Suzaku, begging him for details, and while Suzaku didn't mind Gino that much, he didn't want him hanging all over him, forcing him to restate his answer. "He just came up and talked to me. That's really it..." _Shit, he didn't even talk to me yet when this was mentioned yesterday to him! I'm a moron..._

Blondie smiled goofily. "Oh, you didn't mention that last time."

"I also didn't mention that I wanted to talk about it..." Suzaku stated, smashing his head into his pillow, getting it wet from his still dripping hair.

Gino jumped off of Suzaku's bed, landing on the couch. "Well you're grumpy. Either that or you're embarrassed by this."

Suzaku couldn't quite understand what he was trying to get at. "Embarrassed? From what?"

"Whoever it is your talking about."

_Me? Getting embarrassed over a conversation about Lelouch? Really..._Suzaku was starting to think that maybe something was wrong with his roommate Gino for thinking that Suzaku would be able to get embarrassed over a _guy._ "I am **not **embarrassed about this!"

"What's his name?" Gino poked at Suzaku's nerves, only getting more curious.

Aggravated, Suzaku rolled over and stared at the floor, head dangling a bit over the side of the bed. "L...Wait, you don't need to know! Geez, Gino." Contrary to what he had told Gino, talking about this, was starting to get him flustered a little, and he was face wasn't doing a good job at covering the evidence.

Turning on his gaming console again, Gino made his last comment. "So his name starts with an L huh?"

Ecstatic that the conversation was over, Suzaku walked over to his desk to start on his homework that he had neglected the past few days.

XXX

Suzaku had math again that day, just his luck that they scheduled his classes strangely. He was his usual tired self, since Gino had woken him up at least a dozen times, prying about the guy that's name started with an L. It was those moments that Suzaku couldn't help but hate his mouth, he always managed to spit out things that made people want to know more.

Staggering through the door, he ran into a very happy looking girl with long orange hair and bright green eyes. "Oh, I'm so sorry." Suzaku managed to say as the girl turned around to meet his gaze.

"No worries." She smiled sweetly, and ran to a desk.

It was a fairly normal day for Suzaku, he had ran into his average of one person, and he was tired. The only thing he was missing was..."Hey Suzaku!" Milly shouted from the door to Suzaku who had already taken a seat.

Suzaku smiled his usual smile at her as he greeted her softly, then lay on the desk. He was thinking of ditching class that day, but somehow ended up in the class room anyway. "Suuuuzaaaaaakuuuuuu." The blond, chesty, woman spoke again, causing Suzaku to lift his head up and look at Milly, who had decided to sit by him that day.

"What Milly?" He tried to put some energy in his words, but failed miserably.

She smiled toothily and pointed behind her as she spoke. "There's a guy back there that hasn't stopped watching you since you entered."

Suzaku stared at her in disbelief. "I'm sure." Milly always tried to pull these kind of things on Suzaku, just so she could flick him in the head, or maybe shove him in a dress and a nice set of heels once in a while, so Suzaku started to learn not to listen to her. As much.

"No, really. He hasn't stopped staring at you the _whole _time. He's pretty good looking too, I can't believe I didn't notice him before." Milly let Suzaku know as she continued to point behind her.

This caught Suzaku off guard a little bit, forcing him to follow her finger, which had been pointing to a skinny, dark haired male behind her, indeed staring at Suzaku. Suzaku squinted a little bit to make sure he wasn't making it up in his head. It was indeed him. "L...Lelouch?"

XXX

:3 Cliffhanger. Sort of...

So I hope this chapter didn't drag on. While I was writing it, I wasn't sure as to how it flew. So I hope it doesn't bore you. :C I'm really trying to get somewhere! I promise!

Look forward to next chapter, cause I've got some juicy plans for it!

Till next time...

~AkemiKae~


	4. Suzaku's Game of Twenty Questions

The fourth chapter! Yeah...It's really long compared to the others...So once again, I hope it doesn't drag. I always worry about this when I write things that are long. ._. But I was really wanting to actually get some character development, and _something _to happen. So it came out pretty long. BUT If you read to the end, I almost guarantee it'll be worth it. -winks-

Enjoy!

**Adorable as Hell Chapter Four**

_Suzaku's game of twenty questions._

XXX

Suzaku and Lelouch were sitting at a nearby diner, busy bodies coming in and out of the popular place for College kids. Suzaku found entertainment watching anyone but the boy sitting in front of him, who he swore wouldn't stop looking at him. Of course, maybe Suzaku was just being stuck up and expecting too much from Lelouch. But he couldn't ever completely shrug off the feeling of being stared at, gawked, admired.

They had only arrived a few minutes before, and were still trying to figure out what they even wanted. Neither spoke since they sat down, leaving an awkward silence on the table. Lelouch broke the silence with some small talk. "So...you honestly had no idea I was in your Math class?" He leaned his head casually on his palm, facing Suzaku.

Finally, Suzaku looked at Lelouch for the first time since they arrived in the Diner. They made eye contact, and Suzaku wasn't sure if he could take his eyes from those vivid purple orbs. "I...always just go to the front of the class, and leave right away when class ends. I guess I never made a point to look behind me."

Eyes still locked onto Suzaku's, Lelouch leaned in slightly. "I've always noticed you. Probably because I sat in the back..." Smooth, slim lips curved into a smile as he finished his sentence to the curly haired boy.

Something about what Lelouch had said caused Suzaku to blush, what would have been as bright as the table cloth, if he hadn't of had self control. Suzaku was beginning to convince himself that he was going crazy. "O-oh. I guess." His voice was shaky and nervous, like a school girl talking to her crush for the first time. ...Wait...

Suzaku tapped the table anxiously as he managed to pull his sight away from Lelouch's, with much effort. Jade eyes found a left over crumb on their table to be quite fascinating suddenly, as he pushed it with his middle finger, following it with his eyes.

Once again, neither spoke, and the music playing in the Diner was actually audible.

_I'm packed and I'm holdin'_

_I'm smilin', she's livin', she's golden _

_and she lives for me,She says she lives for me._

_Ovation, she's got her own motivation._

Lelouch chuckled loudly, sitting back against his chair, hair covering one eye messily. "You know, most people don't even know what this song is about."

Suzaku's brows scrunched, as he listened to Lelouch, then took a moment to listen to the lyrics.

_She comes round and she goes down on me,_

_And I make her smile, It's like a drug for you,_

_Do ever what you want to do, _

_Coming over you,_

_Keep on smiling,_

_what we go through._

Broad shoulders shrugged as Suzaku gave up on trying to find some sort of hidden, deep meaning. "It just sounds like a song about having fun to me."

Lelouch flicked his bangs out of his eyes with a quick movement of his hand, and smiled at Suzaku. "You're not that far off." He laughed again, head once again on his palm as he watched Suzaku's expression change a little bit, probably still not understanding. "It's about drugs, Suzaku."

_One stop to the rhythm that divides you,_

_And I speak to you like the chorus to the verse,_

_Chop another line like a coda with a curse,_

_And I come on like a freak show takes the stage. _

Suzaku once again listened very carefully, trying to hear the, apparently, drug innuendos.

_We give them the games we play, she said,_

_I want something else, to get me through this,_

_Semi-charmed kind of life,_

_(Baby, baby)_

_I want something else,_

_I'm not listening when you say, Good-bye. _

He still didn't hear it.

Lelouch smiled a toothy grin, amused by Suzaku's naivete. "You still don't get it do you?"

"Um...No. Not really." Suzaku blushed again, turning away slightly, hoping that Lelouch couldn't see it.

Lelouch smiled at Suzaku's face that he was trying to hide."I didn't know either. I just saw something where the artist was talking about it actually being about drugs. He did say that it was funny how people always seemed to use it for random videos and slide shows of friends and the like. So you're not the only one." The raven haired boy picked up the menu as he heard his stomach getting angry at him for the lack of food. "We should probably get food now, since that's what we are here for."

_The sky it was gold, it was rose,_

_I was taking sips of it through my nose,_

_And I wish I could get back there,_

_Some place back there,_

_Smiling in the pictures you would take,_

_Doing crystal myth,_

"Oh..." Suzaku said to himself as he heard the line that sounded awfully like 'crystal meth', but strategically changed to myth instead.

_Will lift you up until you break,_

_It won't stop,_

_I won't come down, I keep stock,_

_With a tick tock rhythm and a bump for the drop, _

Eventually, the song faded back into the background as Suzaku finally comprehended what Lelouch had said. He was so into figuring out the song, that he had somehow blocked him out. Picking up the menu he responded with a small "Oh...right."

"Do you two know what you want yet?" A young sounding female asked politely.

Lelouch was the only one to look up, surprised to see a familiar face taking their order. She had long orange hair, and bright expressive green eyes. "Oh, hey Shirley! I forgot that you worked here."

The mention of a female name caught Suzaku's attention, making him look over his menu to see who it was that Lelouch was addressing. She seemed to be slightly familiar to Suzaku as well, he just couldn't seem to put a finger on why. However, he remained silent.

Shirley smiled widely, responding chipper. "You haven't been here since that time I showed you where I worked, Lelouch. Is this your second time here?" She hugged her note pad against her bust, feeling the need to socialize a little on the job. Every young adult that worked was obligated a little bit of fooling around on the job, weren't they?

"Yeah, it is. As you know, I don't ge-" Shirley quickly cut off Lelouch as she took note of the brown haired guy sitting across from her friend.

"Whose your friend Lelouch?" She stared at Suzaku, trying to figure out if she had seen him before.

Lelouch formally pointed at Suzaku, introducing him. "Suzaku. Suzaku Kururugi."

Suzaku flinched a bit from hearing his name in Lelouch's voice. Lelouch rarely spoke his name, so it always made Suzaku's heart flip, and stomach crawl a little each time it was spoken in his velvety voice. Suzaku smiled pearly whites, doing a little wave with his hand. "Hello there, Shirley."

Shirley hopped up and down twice, probably realizing something. "Hey! You're in my math class!"

"I am?" Suzaku must really not pay attention to his classmates.

She smiled, cutely cocking her head to the side. "Yeah. I thought you looked familiar. I think I ran into you earlier today."

Suzaku's eyes widened, realizing **that **was the reason she seemed so familiar. "So that was_ you_?"

The question was intended on being rhetorical, but she answered anyhow. "Yup. That was me!" She studied the two at the table, feeling as if there was a little something going on that she wasn't aware of. So she did what girls did best; pried. "So, what brings _you two _here together?"

Suzaku was about to answer, but Lelouch beat him to it. Doing that seemed to be turning into a nasty habit of Lelouch's. "We were hungry. We met a few days ago." Lelouch flung a quick, somehow intoxicating, glance Suzaku's way, then back to Shirley's curious eyes.

"How?" Shirley was going to get carried away with this one, and Lelouch knew it.

So he decided to stop her, while she was ahead. "Aren't you kind of on the job Shirley? I would like some food." He rose an eyebrow as he smirked. The expression was a silent way of saying 'You know you can't deny the truth' or 'Looks like I struck a mark', or whatever you wanted to read it as.

Startled she tried to be professional again. "O-oh. What do you want then?"

They ordered, and about ten to fifteen minutes later were served with what they had asked for. It wasn't the fanciest food in town, but it sure as hell did taste good. Their bread sticks were always steaming, and never dry, and their sandwich choices were enough to make your head spin. Holding more than fifty different types, and the possibility of making your own, no one left unsatisfied. Or, if they did, they must have been crazy.

A food induced silence rose amongst the two, but it wasn't awkward at all. Suzaku was always a sucker for a good meal, and made sure to enjoy every ounce of what he ordered, sometimes going for a large side of dessert after. While, Lelouch on the other hand was a fairly light eater, not saying that he didn't equally enjoy his food. He was just never one to eat a large amount.

As they ate, Suzaku found himself thinking. He wasn't even sure what had possessed him to spontaneously invite Lelouch to go eat lunch. Not that he minded it, he just wasn't sure _why _he had asked to begin with. He had only known Lelouch for about four days, and even then he didn't really even _**know **_him. Then again maybe that's why he had invited him to come with him; To get to know him. It all made sense, except for the fact that Suzaku wasn't even sure why he wanted to get to know Lelouch in the first place.

Sure, Lelouch was quite a looker, but that wasn't supposed to mean anything in a two man relationship. A _friendly _relationship. Suzaku was aware of some sort of connection between them, and though it almost always gave him major butterflies, he was convinced it was that they were just meant to be friends. Absolutely nothing more.

He could try to convince himself of that as much as he pleased, but he couldn't ever stop from thinking that maybe, just _maybe, _he was hoping for something more. The very thought disgusted him as much as it did excite him.

Lelouch placed down his sandwich, barely half way eaten and asked Suzaku something. "Are your classes done for the day?"

He had caught Suzaku in mid bite, causing him to awkwardly chew down the large piece quickly, trying not to choke while doing so. After some struggle he somehow managed to respond. "I'm all done. Why?"

The raven haired boy smiled, seeming excited for some odd reason. "Good. Because C.C. and I were planning on going to Karaoke tonight, and she's bringing a friend. I don't want to be a third wheel."

Suzaku nodded, sympathizing, as he had often been a third wheel to Rivalz and his girlfriend more than twice. A knot was starting to form in the pit of his stomach, making it slightly difficult to speak properly. "I know how that feels. Sounds like fun, I'm time exactly?"

Lelouch stared at his sandwich, most likely trying to remember the time it was at."I...I was actually hoping that you and I could do something till it starts?" At least, that's what Suzaku thought he was doing. Lelouch's pale face got slightly flustered for the first time that day.

_Do something till it starts? _Suzaku went over this line a few times in his head, trying to examine each word to find a hidden meaning in them. Suzaku was doing that a lot that these days, maybe Lelouch's little influence of being observant was already beginning to rub off on him. "I don't have to work tonight, so...I probably could." Emerald eyes were switching from Lelouch's Amethyst orbs, to the table, and then back.

"It's..." Lelouch appeared to have pulled out his phone to check the time, or something. "Three-thirty now. So we'd have to keep busy till eight."

Suzaku's heart skipped a quick beat and nodded. "Alright..."

...

After making sure to say goodbye to Shirley, and then leaving the Diner, Suzaku and Lelouch stood by Suzaku's motorcycle, thinking of stuff to do. It was a pretty big city, having plenty of things to do, but being stuck on a College student's salary was a hard thing to do there. So they were both doing their best at keeping it cheap.

The first idea that had popped into Suzaku's head was a movie, but there wasn't really anything out that he wanted to see at the moment. He had already seen all of the good ones with Gino and Rivalz, so that idea was tossed out of the window.

Suzaku seemed to suck at coming up with anything, so he unwillingly left the ideas to Lelouch. "We could go to the park?" Lelouch said, questionably. The idea seemed a bit drab, but it was something to do at least.

Suzaku quickly leapt onto his bike, handing Lelouch his helmet, signaling for him to get on. "Sounds like a good idea to me." He smiled genuinely. Getting on his bike never failed to boost his confidence.

Nodding, Lelouch fastened the helmet around his neck, then sat behind Suzaku, remembering to rap his arms around his hips. Pale hands rested on luscious abs, which were modestly covered in a loose fitting T-Shirt, but did nothing to stop Lelouch from feeling them.

Chills rolled down Suzaku's spine, as they left the curb to the nearby park. They had no idea what two grown men could do at a park, but they were hoping to figure it out when they arrived. After all, Suzaku was a major out doors person, so figuring out what to do at a park , wouldn't be that hard for him. He was just wondering what Lelouch would want to do. The raven boy didn't really seem to be the athletic type.

After leaving a stop light, Suzaku couldn't help but notice the extremely obvious tightness of Lelouch's hold. It was much stronger than someone would expect from such a small boy, and much stronger than needed to stay alive. Lelouch had already made sure to let Suzaku know that he wasn't afraid of riding on the bike with him, so why was he gripping so tightly?

As soon as they both leapt off of the Lancelot and into the park ,Lelouch perked up as an idea struck him. "We could play twenty questions!" After all, it was the most basic game to play with someone you have only just met recently.

Taking seat on a nearby bench and crossing his legs, Suzaku answered. "That sounds good. Do you want to go first since you suggested it?" Suzaku had a feeling that he was starting to enjoy Lelouch's _sometimes_ spontaneous personality.

Sitting himself beside Suzaku, and making sure to be angled toward him he asked the first question. "What are you in College for?"

Suzaku smiled at the simplicity of the question, also turning to face Lelouch, their knees now touching on the bench. "Engineering. Auto Engineering to be specific."

"I should have guessed." Lelouch smiled.

"How come, Lelouch?" The Japanese boy had not intended to place Lelouch's name at the end of that question. Honestly.

Lelouch threw an arm over the back of the bench, then responded. "Since you seem to love your motorcycle so much, and it just seems to fit your personality a little."

Suzaku rose a brow at the response, he didn't expect himself to be that easy to read. Picking a leaf off of the bench he then asked Lelouch the same question. "What about you? Why are you in College?"

"I'm in for Psychology." The raven hair boy, smirked.

Emerald eyes grew large. "That's some hard stuff! So are you aiming to be a Psychologist? The 'Tell me about your mother.' type of guy?" He laughed at himself as he childishly quoted _Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure _for an explanation of a highly qualified position.

Lelouch laughed loudly at the way Suzaku had just asked him if he were going to be a Psychologist. The funniest part was the fact that Lelouch knew where the quote had come from as well. " 'Tell me about your mother' huh?"

Suzaku blushed at Lelouch's taunting tone, knees curling up a bit closer to himself, but still bumping into Lelouch's. "Um...Yeah."

"I am going to be a Psychologist, but not 'that' type. I'll hopefully be more of a background type of person rather than someone to help out with strangers crazy little lives."

"Next question then?" The Japanese asked a little awkwardly.

Thinking for a second, Lelouch asked another question, this time getting a little bit more personal. "Ever kissed anyone?"

This caused Suzaku's face and ears to errupt into a bright pink color, stomach filling with crazy butterflies as well. "I...uh. Well...I had a girlfriend once, but we...um. She...broke up with me b-before we...we...uh...kissed."

Lelouch chuckled at Suzaku's extremely flustered reaction. It was adorable as hell, and the brunette didn't even know it. "You must be pretty shy about those kind of things if you reacted like that."

Again, the Brittanian's words caused Suzaku to go a little bit fuzzy in the head, and more flustered, assuming it was still possible. "Y-yeah. I...guess."

"So you _haven't _kissed anyone?"

"...N-no."

They became silent after that. As expected, the game of twenty questions, had turned a bit personal, and quite quickly as well. With that game, it was almost always like that, just not that fast, if it's with someone you don't know well anyway. However, the way Suzaku had reacted to the question which had caused the quick quiet moment, was unusual. For some reason that question had rubbed Suzaku a different way then it usually did.

Amethysts searched Emeralds as the silence, was forming into an even more awkward one. The two gems examined each other thoroughly, never breaking contact. Emeralds appeared to panic slightly as Amethysts were growing closer.

Suzaku was frozen stiff on the bench, Lelouch now leaning in a bit too close for comfort, and he was definitely getting closer each moment. Naive, Suzaku wasn't even sure what was going on, fully.

The Japanese boy inhaled a quick, jagged breath as Lelouch's left hand suddenly landed on his right thigh for support. Lelouch's eyes were half closed, and glossy, and his lips were slightly parted, but even that didn't help Suzaku know what was going on. At least, not until Lelouch was less then three inches away from his face.

Suzaku gulped. "U-u-uh, Le...Lelouch?"

Lelouch didn't respond, but he did remain at his three inch distance.

Tension was quickly building between the two, and Suzaku's face was burning. He lightly pressed at Lelouch's shoulder to try and push him away, but he wouldn't budge, and it was starting to freak Suzaku out a little bit. Lelouch's eyes latched onto Suzaku's, speaking some sort of a language from the eye contact alone, letting Suzaku really know what he was going to do.

Swallowing, Suzaku then decided to take quick initiative, and sloppily kissed Lelouch, backing away almost as fast as he went for it. He was staring at Lelouch, terrified, as Lelouch slowly backed away, fingers to his lips, and lightly red in the face.

Once again, there was awkward silence, as Suzaku's heart was thrashing against his ribs, trying to figure out what he had just done, and hoping to God that no one had witnessed it.

XXX

YAY! A KISS! -Holds fangirl back, and shoves her back into the cage where she belongs- O_o

Anyway. Yes. See? Long and happy. :D

Btw the song that was in the Diner was Semi-Charmed Life by Three Eye Blind. And it IS in fact, about drugs, I watched a special on VH1 where the guy talked about it. So I didn't just make it up.

_Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure _is one of the best movies in the world, if you don't know it, then you fail at life. You should go watch it.

I hope to see you next chapter, cause I'm intending on making it awesome! (As I try to do with all my chapters.)

Thank you again all those who added me on to your Alerts, Reviewed, and Favorited. It means so much to me! You have no idea! -Virtually hugs you all-

Till Next Time...

~AkemiKae~


	5. Suzaku's Song

...I'm so sorry this has taken me so long! I really am! I've been really busy lately, and I haven't had any ideas to continue this with. ._. But I think I got it now...So I hope this chapter makes up for the time it took for me to get it done! And bah, I'm sorry. It's sort of short in the end! I fail.

This chapter also contains song lyrics, so if you don't want to read the lyrics, just skip the large areas of _italicized _words. Though I may just have to say, reading it may add to the story, if just a little bit.

Enjoy!

**Adorable As Hell Chapter Five  
**

_Suzaku's Song_

XXX

Awkwardly, Suzaku and Lelouch made their way to Karaoke to meet up with C.C. and her friend. Neither of them dared to speak a word, afraid that the other one would over react with whatever was spoken. The streets were still pretty bright for eight o'clock, since it was only July. The traffic was also unusually low, the five o'clock rush having ended about an hour before.

Suzaku was perfectly content with not speaking, but he had a problem, he needed directions. Biting his lip beforehand, he scrounged up the courage to ask where he was supposed to be going. "Where do I turn?"

His passenger did nothing but give him directions, and they were mostly one word answers. Suzaku, the worry wart, couldn't help but think that Lelouch was mad at what he had done earlier. It certainly was sudden, and seemingly uncalled for, even with Lelouch three inches from his face.

After a fairly confusing bike ride down the streets, they made it to Karaoke, C.C. waiting at the front. As soon as Suzaku had stopped the bike, Lelouch leapt off, tossing the helmet roughly onto the handles.

"Glad you made it..." C.C. seemed to almost break an expression at that second, but it flew away as fast as it came. "Oh...You brought a friend."

A big hand quickly waved, as Suzaku nervously smiled at the woman's blank face. Something about her expressionlessness made her intimidating.

All three just stood at the front of the building, not saying a word, apparently waiting for C.C.'s friend. Suzaku's heart was pounding, as the anxiety of waiting was getting to him. He could also tell that there was very nervous, might one say, scared, Lelouch stealing the occasional glance his way. The awkward silence didn't last long, as C.C's friend arrived within a few minutes.

The woman was wearing black skinny jeans and a red v-neck T-shirt, with a simple necklace. Her shoulder length hair was bright red, and her eyes were-Wait, is that Kallen?

Suzaku and Kallen stared at each other, confused as to why the other was even there. "Suzaku? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same question, Kallen." He waltzed up to her, examining, making sure she was in fact there ,and that he _wasn't_ making it up.

"I'm here to do Karaoke with C.C, my friend...how do you-Oh." Kallen's eyes landed upon Lelouch's suddenly calm face, understanding everything. She gave Suzaku a questioning look.

Backing up a little bit, Suzaku shoved his hands in his pockets, like he always did. "What?" A slim brow rose, making his question a bit more convincing; Kallen just smiled in response.

Everyone lingered for a few seconds, until Lelouch started silently making his way to the door, impatience taking over.

There were many Karaoke joints in the area, but somehow Suzaku didn't know of this one. The inside of it was basic enough, with your check in counter, couches strewn through out the lobby and 'family friendly' music playing.

They eventually all settled into their designated room, drinks and snacks on the table. C.C. had already taken control of the microphone, badly singing to a Brittany Spears song, most likely singing to mock the crazy American pop star.

Kallen seemed to be finding extreme amusement at C.C's act, but the two boys were awkwardly (forcibly) sitting beside each other on the couch across from Kallen. Lelouch and Suzaku still hadn't exchanged words since the directions on the motorcycle, and it was starting to irritate Kallen, because they were being party poopers. "Geez you two! Talk! It's driving me insane!"

Suzaku quickly turned to look over at Lelouch, who was still staring at the floor, so he flung his hand in front of his face to try and get his attention, but it didn't work. Looking up, Suzaku shrugged to Kallen, symbolizing that Suzaku gave up, and rather quickly. Kallen urged Suzaku to tap him on the shoulder or something of the sort, but Suzaku wasn't getting the signs, so Kallen took initiative. "Hey! Lelouch, Suzaku is trying to talk to you!"

Lelouch's head jerked up to face Suzaku sitting beside him. Lelouch was still not speaking, forcing Suzaku to say something. "Um...hi?" The curly haired boy shrugged like the moron he was.

"...Is that all?" The Brittanian spit out, sarcastically.

Shooting up from her seat, Kallen leaned over the table to yank Suzaku up. "Actually, Suzaku wanted to sing something with you, right?"

Extremely confused and flushed, Suzaku began to defend. "What? Wait, No! I didn't Lelouch...Uh...Seriously, I didn't!"

A smile finally found its way on Lelouch as he watched Suzaku stumble over his words, desperately trying to defend himself. Standing up , Lelouch pushed Kallen aside, grabbing Suzaku by the wrist up to the stage.

"W-wait! Really, I didn't want to...er well, I do, but I didn't say anything...and..." Suzaku continued to babble as he reached the stage, mic being shoved in his face.

"Pick a song Suzaku." Lelouch stated, now shaking the microphone at Suzaku ,still holding onto his wrist.

Suzaku blinked a few times, coming back to a sane state of mind. "Le-Er, what type of music do you like?"

"Does that count as a question?" The dark haired boy mocked, bringing their game from earlier up.

This statement caused Suzaku's eyes to widen, and him to fluster all over again. "Yeah...well...Oh...Um. No."

Lelouch smiled, finally letting go of Suzaku's wrist. "Anything is fine with me."

Suzaku went over to the machine, flipping through the songs, looking for something in specific. "Hmmm...How about something by Anberlin?"

"Alright. I said anything, didn't I?" Lelouch said, amused at the fact that Suzaku still bothered to ask if he was alright with it.

Tapping the play button, the song "Feel Good Drag"-the acoustic version-began to play. Nervously moving his foot to the rhythm of the guitar, Suzaku waited for the lyrics to pop up on the screen, Lelouch watching him from the side. Seeing the first word, Suzaku took a deep breath and shakily began. "'I-I'm here for you' she said, and we can stay for a while. My boyfriend's gone, we can just pretend-

_-Lips that need no introduction_

_Now who has the greater sin?_

_Your drab eyes seem to invite,_

_Tell me darling, where do we begin?"_

Lelouch smiled and took over the upcoming lines. "Was this over before-before it ever began? Your kiss, your calls, your crutch, like the devil's in your hand. This was over before-before it ever began. Your lips, your lies, your lust, like the devil's in your hands."

Kallen and C.C's eyes widened a little bit; their voices mended so well together, it was almost scary. Who would have thought that Suzaku and Lelouch could actually...sing?

_Everyone in this town is seein' somebody else._

_Everybody's tired of someone-our eyes wander for help. _

_Prayers that need no answer now,_

_Cause see-I'm tired of who I am._

_You were my greatest mistake._

_I fell in love with your sin-your littlest sin._

_Was this over before-before it ever began?_

_Your kiss, your calls, your crutch,_

_Like the devil's in your hand._

_This was over before-before it ever began._

_Your lips, your lies, your lust,_

_Like the devil's in your hands._

_Failure is your disease _

_You want my outline drawn._

_You were my greatest failure,_

_Discourse your saving song._

_Was this over before-before it ever began?_

_Your kiss, your calls, your crutch,_

_Like the devil's in your hand._

_This was over before-before it ever began._

_Your lips, your lies, your lust,_

_Like the devil's in your hands._

Kallen and C.C stared at them, jaws dropped as Lelouch and Suzaku placed down their microphones and began to walk off stage. They dropped by a few compliments at their feet, then C.C. took the mic again, dragging Kallen along with her.

The two boys sat silent for about a minute, then Suzaku decided to speak up. "...I'm surprised you knew that song so well." He smiled shyly as he looked over at Lelouch, waiting for him to respond.

"It's actually one of my favorites." Lelouch ran his fingers through his dark hair, and allowed himself to give Suzaku a small smirk, embarrassed.

Suzaku's heart skipped a beat as he saw Lelouch's lips curl, remembering the kiss. Once again, Suzaku grew a bit nervous. "Is that so? Who'd a guessed."

The other boy turned to stare at the table in front of him, then spoke. "Anyway...So about earlier, at the park..."

Suzaku nearly jumped out of his skin hearing what Lelouch had to say, forcing him to stand straight up. His face was completely red, though he tried to cover it with his bangs, it was still visible. He tapped his leg, and looked down at Lelouch. "I'm sorry about that earlier, you were so close, I got confused...and and...well. You know, I got caught up in the moment...and...and..."

Lelouch let out a loud laugh while he listened to Suzaku babble again. That tall curly haired boy was just too amusing. "Why are you apologizing Suzaku?"

The babbling stopped the second Suzaku heard his name in Lelouch's voice. He was beginning to love that calm, cool, velvety voice of his. Suzaku could tell that his face was red from the heat it was emanating, causing him to get even more flushed. His chest was pounding furiously and it was growing difficult to breath without hyperventilating. Taking a long, deep breath, Suzaku attempted to calm down and took his seat again.

Lelouch and Suzaku took a moment to listen to Kallen and C.C singing again, but they didn't have a clue what the song was. Suzaku exhaled, having completely calmed down again, then cautiously looked beside him, quickly being welcomed by two bright violet eyes. His chest got tight as he realized that Lelouch might of been looking at him the whole time.

"Now that you've calmed down;why did you apologize Suzaku?" Lelouch turned his body to face Suzaku.

Suzaku inhaled again, and answered. "I don't know. I thought you were mad."

Lelouch rose a brow. "Mad? At what?"

"The..." He decided to whisper, remembering that Kallen was only a few feet away. "...The kiss."

The raven haired boy seemed amused again, and chuckled. "Suzaku...you thought I was mad about that kiss? Why would I be?"

Suzaku was taken aback a bit by Lelouch's response. _Why would I be? More like, why _wouldn't_ you be!_ He thought, but he decided to not ask the latter. "Well...it was sudden, and we're both...guys."

"Is that a problem?" Lelouch positioned himself a little closer to Suzaku, eagerly waiting for him to reply, but then C.C. quite literally, jumped in between them.

"Sing another song." C.C. commanded as she viciously pulled Lelouch off the couch, and pushed him onto the stage. "And make it good for lover boy here."

Both of the boys reddened at her last comment, then Lelouch began to try and flee from the stage, yelling at C.C. However, Kallen had caught Lelouch in the act of trying to escape, and grabbed onto his shoulders to keep him on stage. "I want to hear too. Come on Lelouch, sing!"

Lelouch blushed even more, but continued to struggle against Kallen's unexpected strength. Either that or Lelouch was just weak. He swung his arms, and kicked this way and that, but it didn't seem to even phase Kallen, as she continued to hold on to his shoulders effortlessly. Suzaku couldn't help but find this entertaining, seeing Kallen easily keep Lelouch on the stage.

After a few more failed attempts of escape, Lelouch gave up and knelt to choose a song. He took a few moments to go down the list, then found something of interest and pressed play. As soon as it began to play, it sounded nothing like a song that Lelouch could possibly enjoy, but then he began to sing. "So am I wrong to make believe, that she's divine in all the flawless ways that she

_Cuts me back down to size?_

_Her sarcastic tongue only fuels the fire_

_Don't get me wrong 'cause I believe she's an affliction that I need_

_Her sweet bitter words don't phase me_

_Those little white lies are intoxicating_

_I lost a step and I'm falling into you_

_You know exactly what you do_

_She's adorable as hell_

_She's got me begging on my knees_

_La da da da da - I'm so into it_

_She's adorable as hell_

_She's got me begging on my knees_

_La da da da da - I'm so into it_

Suzaku watched, a little dazed, and completely embarrassed. He couldn't help but think about the fact that C.C. had said that the song Lelouch decided to sing was for him. If that were really the case, than Lelouch must had really taken a liking to him that Suzaku wasn't completely aware of. Or maybe Suzaku was thinking too much...

Lelouch took a moment to look over at Suzaku and locked eyes,he appeared to be staring at him. Lelouch's stomach twisted as he continued to sing.

_I'm powerless and she's well rehearsed_

_Her sober chorus undermines my wasted verse_

_Unexpected and defeated_

_I never thought I'd get off being mistreated_

_I won't take for granted_

_Her picturesque letter perfect silhouette_

_Her red hot short fuse attracts me_

_I've lost all control 'cause she's so distracting_

_I tripped up and I'm falling into you_

_You know exactly what you do_

_She's adorable as hell_

_She's got me begging on my knees_

_La da da da da - I'm so into it_

_She's adorable as hell_

_She's got me begging on my knees_

_La da da da da - I'm so into it_

_I try to save the better days with you_

_In the back of my mind_

_But focus on the bitter words you choose_

_They send chills down my spine_

_I took a chance and I'm falling into you_

_You know exactly what you do_

_She's adorable as hell_

_She's got me begging on my knees_

_La da da da da - I'm so into it_

_She's adorable as hell_

_She's got me begging on my knees_

_La da da da da - I'm so into it _

Lelouch stood there, face glowing, and smiled over at Suzaku, who was _still _staring at him. Kallen glanced between the two, suspecting something. C.C. just sat there, feeling accomplished.

After a few moments, Lelouch finally stepped off of the stage, and took a seat as far from Suzaku as he could, afraid that he may die from embarrassment. It didn't take too long for C.C. and Kallen to take over the microphones again, leaving Suzaku and Lelouch sitting alone. Suzaku was still completely shocked, and his chest was tight. The words of the song just sang, repeated in his head, over and over again.

Both of them stayed silent, and didn't sing for the rest of the night. However, Suzaku _did _manage to look over at Lelouch time to time, though, Lelouch hadn't found the will to move and do the same.

...

It was around eleven o'clock by the time they finished Karaoke, and C.C. and Kallen had forced Suzaku to take Lelouch home. It would make sense since he had brought him there, but Lelouch feared that Suzaku was going to be creeped out by what he had done earlier. Nevertheless, Suzaku and Lelouch rode the motorcycle back to Lelouch's apartment. Once they arrived, the awkwardness erupted again.

Suzaku let his motorcycle continue to run, as he watched Lelouch walk toward his complex, but then quickly turned around and ran back to Suzaku. This caught Suzaku by surprise, as a quick flash of deja vu' flew through him.

Lelouch simply stood in front of Suzaku for a few seconds, appearing to have lost train of thought. Then he spoke. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

_**Now **__he wanted to talk? After having the entire time at Karaoke? _Suzaku sighed, he shouldn't really complain, considering he could have just as easily went to talk to Lelouch. He turned off his motorcycle, then followed Lelouch to the apartment steps. He kept his hands in his lap as he turned to wait for Lelouch to start talking, as requested.

"So, C.C. interrupted us earlier." Lelouch said, expecting Suzaku to remember what they were talking about before.

He didn't. "...I'm sorry. What _were _we talking about then?"

Lelouch held in a grumble as he quickly tried to refresh Suzaku's memory. "The park. The kiss. Us both being guys...Remember yet?" He was being awfully to the point.

Suzaku's hands tightened into nervous fists as he almost mumbled. "Oh...right. That." He smiled for a second, then it faded.

This time Lelouch really did grumble, as he felt the need to repeat himself from earlier that night because of Suzaku's lack of input. "Is it a problem then?"

"What?"

"Is it a problem that we're both guys?" Lelouch leaned over toward Suzaku, putting his face in front of his. "...and that we kissed?"

Bright green eyes went wide as he viewed Lelouch directly in front of him. Suzaku reflexively backed away, nearly slamming into the step above him. Then blushed for the millionth time that day, and closed his eyes, trying to forget Lelouch's presence.

Lelouch wouldn't allow such a thing, as he squeezed Suzaku's hands, leaning in closer to his face. "Are you going to answer, Suzaku?" His voice was cocked full of annoyance, getting irritated by Suzaku not answering his simple question. He realized that maybe the question was a bit blunt, and that perhaps it really did bother Suzaku, which could be why he wouldn't answer. However, it could just as simply be the fact that it didn't bother him, and _that's _why he wouldn't answer.

The sounds of the city engulfed the two young males as they sat intimately on the steps. Crickets could be heard faintly over the city noises, if one were to take a moment and listen. The cool breeze of the summer night whirled through the air, kicking up the occasionally leaf, or flyer.

Suzaku's fingers mingled with Lelouch's until they completely intertwined with the others. Suzaku's thumb rubbed against the back of Lelouch's soft ivory hand, as he then leaned his head upon Lelouch's shoulder, whispering. "No...it really doesn't bother me." His stomach filled with butterflies, the feeling so intense, he nearly felt nauseous, but it was almost comforting.

Heart pounding, and brain confused, Lelouch gently squeezed Suzaku's hands, then smiled. "Good."

They remained in the awkward position for a few minutes, completely silent, but they suddenly didn't feel the need for words. Both of their hearts thumped; perhaps one was faster than the other. Suzaku's legs were beginning to fall asleep as Lelouch's elbows dug into them, but Suzaku refused to move. They were both fidgeting with the others hand, occasionally sneaking a look at each other, but quickly looking the other way. This act tended to make one of them chuckle each time it happened.

After a few moments Lelouch figured he should probably let Suzaku get home, as it was getting darker each second. Reluctantly, he pulled his hands out of Suzaku's and slowly stood up, looking down upon him. "I should probably let you get home..."

Suzaku looked up at Lelouch, whose hair was sparkling from the lights hanging above, accenting the purplish hue in his dark hair. "Yeah. I probably should."Standing, he placed his hand against Lelouch's cheek, then let his hand slide down his arm,then practically ran down the stairs and leapt on to his Lancelot. Revving it up, he tossed a quick wave at Lelouch before speeding out on to the dark street.

...

As Suzaku pulled into the college dormitory parking lot, he remembered something of utter importance. He never asked what the song that Lelouch had sang for him had meant. Was it a joke? Or was Lelouch serious about it? The song was totally not Lelouch's style, as far as Suzaku could tell, so there had to be some form of reasoning behind the choice. Not to mention the lyrics themselves were a bit embarrassing just listening to them, let alone singing them, they were just so genuine. Suzaku made a mental note to ask Lelouch about it the next time he saw him.

Sneaking into his room, he peaked around to see if Gino was there. Surprisingly he wasn't. Suzaku had no idea that Gino actually had a social life that didn't somehow involve himself, so he was a little shocked. Relieved, but shocked nonetheless. Taking this rare opportunity, Suzaku didn't delay hopping into his bed, intending on getting the biggest amount of sleep he could possibly acquire.

However, just before dozing off he was rudely interrupted by his own thoughts. Lelouch. The sudden thought of that boy's name made Suzaku also remember the embarrassing act he had committed that day. He began to feel self loathe, as he vividly recalled the park incident which in retrospect made him remember the stair situation as well.

He was on a roll with the shameful acts that day, and the one major thing that he worried about was; Why did Lelouch go along with it?

XXX

SUCCESS. .. -ahem- This chapter anyway. I humbly apologize for how long this took. I don't know what happened, I just couldn't get anything down for a long time. Writers block from hell!

So...did you enjoy the Karaoke? xD I seriously died laughing when I was trying to find a song for Lelouch to sing...I ended up using the song I named this fic after. Adorable-Artist Vs. Poet.

...It was either that or Boyfriend by Big Time Rush...take your pick? LOL. I'm a nut. I had too much fun with this chapter in reality. xD

Enough with my babbling.

So hugs and kisses? Reviews and other happy things that you can press on this here wonderful site? :0 That would be amazing.

P.S. Ideas would be highly welcomed, doesn't mean I'll use them. But who knows, maybe they'll allow my little brain to have an inspiration baby? :D

Till next time...

~AkemiKae


	6. Suzaku's Love for Popcorn

Chapter six! Is this serious? I've never gotten this far in a fan fiction before! I personally think it's all because of the alerts, reviews and favorites I've been getting, so thank you very much! You guys really keep me going! Knowing that there are people out there who enjoy my ideas and writing keeps me in high spirits. I hope this chapter won't disappoint. It's also the longest yet.

Enjoy!

**Adorable as Hell Chapter Six**

_Suzaku's love for popcorn._

XXX

Suzaku woke up early that morning. Not like he had slept much to begin with, his mind wouldn't let him rest for even a few seconds. He was beginning to seriously stress out over what he had done with Lelouch the day before. Suzaku knew that he was letting such trivial matters bother him too much, but generally trivial matters only grew, and he knew that all too well.

Quickly glancing at the clock, he heaved a heavy sigh as it read five-thirty. On an average day he didn't wake up until about eight o'clock, so this was _way _too early for him. He grumbled and squeezed his head in his pillow, attempting to force himself to get back to sleep. The act only resulted in more grumbling along with a lot of aggravated tossing and turning. After a minute or so, he gave up, threw his blanket off, and leapt out of bed.

After cleaning himself up a bit, he decided, since he was awake anyway, to actually go and eat breakfast for a change. He couldn't even remember the last time he had woken up early enough to have to time to eat anything more than a pop tart or a piece of bread. So, maybe waking up inhumanly early wasn't so bad all the time. He made his way down to the main floor, debating on going somewhere to eat, or simply eating in the dorm's cafeteria. Naturally, one way was the cheapest route, be he didn't necessarily care at that moment, so he ran out to his bike to go out somewhere in the end.

Not thinking about the hours that places generally opened, he went to a nearby cafe that was actually open at that time in the morning. He had been there a few times with Gino and Rollo, and always liked the way the place tasted, he just never made it a point to go there by himself. After he parked his bike and made his way to the door, he stopped as he saw a glimpse of black locks of hair. The hair style was all too familiar, and could definitely only belong to..."Lelouch?" By the time Suzaku had spoken his name he had already opened the door and made his way into the cafe.

Lelouch placed down the book he had been reading before his name was called then looked up at Suzaku, surprised. "Good morning, Suzaku. You're up pretty early." He smiled and took a sip of his drink, assumably coffee or tea.

Still a little stunned, Suzaku nodded at Lelouch and said. "...Well...My roommate woke me up...he has early classes." _Dear god Suzaku, why are you lying? _He nearly kicked himself after he sputtered out the pathetic lie, but he couldn't very well tell him the reason he was up so early was because he couldn't sleep from thinking about _him. _"Are you always up this early?"

Lelouch smirked and moved his mug up in a circular motion signally for Suzaku to take a seat. Suzaku understood, got a cup of coffee and a bagel, then sat across from the young man. Lelouch then answered Suzaku's question. "Pretty much. I also have early classes sometimes." He tried to hold in a chuckle, taking a sip of his drink to cover up his oncoming smile. He was pretty well aware that what Suzaku had told him, was most likely not true.

"Oh..." Suzaku managed to say before he took a good bite of his bagel. He couldn't help but recall that his_ own_ classes didn't start till about noon that day. Annoyance began to eat him up as he knew he could still be sleeping right then, or if that didn't happen, he could have at least still been in bed. As soon as he caught himself thinking like that, he made a note to try not to complain to himself _or _anyone else for that matter. If he ended up complaining, he would surely ruin the rare moment he had with Lelouch that early morning.

Lelouch studied Suzaku as he chewed on his breakfast, and couldn't help but think he looked kind of cute as he did so. Suzaku really looked like he enjoyed eating, and that was amusing to Lelouch. He could have easily studied him all morning, but he felt the urge to hold somewhat of a conversation before he had to leave. "So...last night was fun."

Suzaku perked up slightly, tossing away his current thought process, as he heard Lelouch suddenly speak to him. He took a sip of his coffee, and a quick bite of his bagel, then responded. "Yeah...it really was. Damn, that C.C. friend of yours is certainly something."

" 'Something'. Yeah...she really is isn't she? She comes on a bit strong though. A real bitch, honestly." Even though he said all of that, somehow, there was a sense of likeness in his tone, minorly irking Suzaku. The random sparks of jealousy lately were really starting to tug at his nerves

The curly haired boy chuckled, then decided to change the subject matter slightly. "Also, something else about last night..." Suzaku's face turned a bit more serious, as he looked straight at the boy in front of him.

Lelouch placed down his drink, gaining quick interest in what Suzaku had to say. "Hm?"

Suzaku opened his mouth to say what he wanted to say, then quickly closed it, losing the will power. "Er, well, never mind. I don't know what I was going to say really." He was, of course, lying. He knew _exactly_ what it was he wanted to ask; Why Lelouch had chosen the song he did, but the importance of that question suddenly didnt' seem so important. He took a quick, swig of his coffee, forgetting how hot it still was, burning his tongue on it. "Ah...shit, that was stupid."

Becoming more amused with Suzaku's behavior, Lelouch curled his lips and spoke. "You know, Suzaku, you don't have to be so shy about it."

That comment caught Suzaku off guard; He wasn't quite sure what Lelouch was even referring to. There were too many events last night that he could possibly mean. "Shy about what?" He placed his hands on the table, crunching them into tight fists.

"Everything, really. I mean, do you really think that any of what has happened with you up till now, have actually bothered me? Even if it did, do you think I would be casually talking to you right now?" Lelouch rose a brow, and stared straight at Suzaku, trying to get his point across.

Suzaku never really thought about it like that. It wouldn't really be normal to simply 'go along with it'. The events were all a bit too...well..._intimate_ to say it bluntly. No normal person would really pursue with the events without being creeped out or running away. No way in hell. Unless they were some sort of a masochist or something, it just wouldn't make sense to do so. "I guess not. I didn't think of that..."

Lelouch allowed himself to fully smile this time, and responded. "Well now you have, and you _know _that it doesn't bother me. Right?"

"...Right." Suzaku had hesitated to respond, as he found himself recalling all of the events in his head simultaneously, overwhelming himself.

"Great. In _that _case, why don't we stop fooling ourselves, and go on a real date?"

Suzaku's heart got caught in his throat: Lelouch had just asked him out on a _date. _A legitimate _**date. **_Suzaku couldn't help but be a little disappointed in himself, since he hadn't been the one to ask him out first. At least, not on something _official. _Racking his brain for responses that would work, he finally found one and excitedly spoke. "Like...what exactly?" His voice was shaking, and he could tell.

Lelouch shrugged. "I don't know...like a movie or something? That's the typical first _date_ isn't it Suzaku?"

Lelouch was taking this whole date thing a little too calmly for one who had just asked someone of the _same _sex on a, what could be romantic, _date_. Somehow it irritated Suzaku, but there wasn't a way in hell he was going to stand up and complain, because at the same time, he was extremely eager about it. "Deal. Movie it is then. ...When?"

"You free later tonight?"

Suzaku smiled brightly to the point of his cheeks going pink. "Yes."

Bright purple eyes lit up. "Tonight then, six o'clock. Is that an okay time?"

"It is. But where are we meeting?"

Lelouch flipped out his phone and asked Suzaku to exchange phone numbers, so that they could communicate easier. "I'll call you around then so that we can meet wherever is most convenient at the time."

As soon as they settled the rest of the small matters, C.C. came to pick Lelouch up to drop him off to class. Suzaku's heart hadn't stopped pounding since it started earlier, he couldn't completely grasp what had just happened that morning.

Did he really just plan to go on a date with another _guy? _Logic didn't really seem to come into Suzaku's brain that morning, especially since he was too excited about the date to really even care what he had just done.

...

Suzaku tried the best he could to pay attention in his Engineering class, but he simply couldn't. Normally, he wouldn't have any sort of issue, since he loved that class, but something was off about him that day. The irritating part about it for Suzaku was, he knew _exactly _what the cause was. He was practically bouncing in his seat, and glancing down at his phone every five seconds to see if any decent time had passed. Of course, looking at the time every few seconds only made time seem like it had stopped entirely. What had in reality been about fifteen minutes, felt like a century for Suzaku. Impatience for his class to end caused him to tap on the desk, a habit he often did when waiting for something.

All of the professor's words sounded nothing more than faint, incomprehensible, nonsense, no matter how much effort Suzaku made to understand. The back of his mind hoped that he was subconsciously understanding the lecture, since he knew he was going to need it sooner or later.

Again, he glanced at his phone for the time: Five-twenty eight. So close, class was scheduled to end at five-forty. The time realization suddenly made him regret having not stated that his class ended at such a time, six o'clock may be too soon to meet up. He bit his lip, growing nervous about the whole thing. The last thing he wanted to do was be late after Lelouch had gone out of his way to even plan such a thing.

Suzaku's fidgeting grew worse as he continued to fret over the time he had agreed to, but then he remembered something: He had Lelouch's number. Suzaku nearly hit himself in the head after remembering something so simple, he could just call Lelouch and let him know about the possibility of being late. He would feel bad about potentially being late for their _first _date, but he would feel worse about it if he didn't let Lelouch know beforehand.

After twelve more agonizing minutes, the bell to leave class finally rang. It sounded like music to Suzaku's ears, as he sprang out of his chair, and quickly out the door. As soon as he was in a quiet enough area, he pulled his phone out and hesitantly called Lelouch. The ringing didn't last long, as Lelouch picked up about half way through the second ring. "Hello?"

Suzaku swallowed hard, digging desperately for the words to say, then eventually speaking. "Hi, Lelouch. This is Suzaku..."

There was a small chuckle on the other end as Lelouch playfully responded. "I have caller ID you know."

Suzaku's cheeks brightened a little bit after he got slapped in the face with how dumb he probably sounded, laughing nervously to cover up his stupidity. "Anyway, I may run slightly late. I forgot that my class was scheduled to end at five-forty..."

"Oh...well, that's fine. Where do you want to meet,anyway?"

"...Outside of the school would be fine. Where are you right now?"

The line stayed silent for a moment, Lelouch was probably looking around to find out exactly where he was himself. "I was just leaving the school library...so you could meet me at the courtyard."

Suzaku smiled slightly, now he probably wouldn't be late, he had expected Lelouch to be farther away for some reason. "That sounds good, my classroom is pretty close to there anyway. See you in a bit." He didn't hang up till he heard Lelouch say goodbye.

Suzaku shoved his phone back into his pocket, and began to make his way to the courtyard. His heart was already beginning to flutter, as he was all too aware that he was on his way to a date with a _man. _For some reason, he kept mentally emphasizing the gender of Lelouch, almost as if it bothered him. To tell the truth though, Suzaku himself couldn't even tell if it bothered him at all, he just kept being subconsciously consistent about that simple fact.

He was aware that Lelouch was a guy, and that him going on a date with intentions of improving romantic feelings toward him wasn't normal, so why did he have to keep _reminding _himself. Homosexuality never bothered Suzaku, but he couldn't exactly put that label toward himself. Somehow, he didn't feel it fit. Just because Lelouch was a guy, and Suzaku was having romantic feelings toward him, didn't make him homosexual. Lelouch was just a special case to Suzaku, and Suzaku really didn't want to make him any more than that. The whole situation was too difficult to even explain to himself, the only thing he _knew _was that he was not gay.

When Suzaku had arrived at the half point, he was having a strange feeling of being watched. At first he thought it was just because he was nervous, which was causing him to be paranoid, but he just couldn't shake the feeling of being gawked at. He abruptly stopped in the middle of the hallway and looked around, making sure to look in all the possible areas one could hide. He didn't see anything the first time around, but after checking a second time, he spotted a bright hue of yellow behind a foe tree.

Slow and stealthily, he made his way to the tree, doing the best he could not to be noticed himself. He was practically inches away from the tree, when he suddenly felt something touch his shoulders, then tightly squeeze. A quick chill ran down his spine like a strike of lightning, as he jerked his head around to spot the culprit. His vision was greeted by a big grin plastered on a mundane face.

The grinner laughed, then formed a loud, way too enthusiastic, sentence. "I found you Suzaku!"

Suzaku could physically feel himself grow irritated as he attempted to form a response that _didn't _involve a curse word or high volume. "...Gino...What are you doing?"

Gino shrugged his big shoulders as he slipped his hands off of Suzaku. He tried to study Suzaku's expression for a moment, then replied cheerfully. "I was looking for you actually."

_Oh, great, like that _wasn't _surprising. _Suzaku's self sarcasm forced himself to try and hide a smirk, as he desperately tried to hang on to the irritation of seeing Gino's face that particular moment, of that particular day. "Why? Did you need me for something?"

"Sort of."

Suzaku rose a brow at Gino's short response. "And that 'something' is?" He instantly regretted even asking, because he had a feeling this was going to take a lot longer than it would have. '

Gino smiled deviously, sending yet another chill down Suzaku's spine. This couldn't be good. "I never got to finish asking you about Mister L guy."

He had hit just the mark, nearly making Suzaku flinch and verbally complain to Gino. He couldn't complain, that would just take up time that he didn't have much to give away for a seemingly useless argument. Suzaku could feel his hands growing a bit sweaty as he then realized he had been clenching them. "...Didn't I say I didn't want to talk about it?"

"But I'm curious! You can't just bring something up so interesting and _not _expect me to continue asking till I got some more details." He shrugged, and his face looked like he had just said the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm in a hurry Gino. Could we _at least _talk about this later?" Suzaku looked down at his phone for a second, it was five fifty five. He only had five minutes, and he was just barely half way to his destination. At least he had let Lelouch know that he might be late.

Gino wasn't buying into what Suzaku was saying. When Suzaku said later, he really meant never, and Gino had learned that all too quickly for Suzaku's liking. "You just don't want to say anything. If I don't get the information now, who's to say when you'll ever tell me?" He played with his jacket zipper as he stared at Suzaku, hoping to have gotten something through to him.

Suzaku was too stubborn at this point to let Gino win this battle. "You don't _need _to know. I can do things that you don't need to know about." He was beginning to feel exactly like a teenager yelling at his parents for nagging too much about his social life.

"_Come on! _Why did you mention it if you didn't want to tell me?"

Unfortunately, there was actually some logical point to that last statement, and that pissed Suzaku off a bit more. He really _didn't _want to talk about it to Gino now, but he didn't particularly care the first time he had brought it up. At that time it was simple curiosity, so it wasn't a big deal. However, _now _was anything but simple curiosity. Suzaku had found who he was asking about, and the relationship forming because of it, he didn't want Gino to even be faintly aware of.

Suzaku tightened his fists again, the sweat still lingering there making him become more self-aware of how serious this situation was actually getting. "I don't know, it just slipped." That wasn't really what Suzaku wanted to say, be he didn't really _know _what to say, so that was the best he could muster.

Gino laughed a little bit at Suzaku's almost predictable response. "Well, even so, I still want to know."

Suzaku began to try and walk past Gino, not wanting to continue this conversation, and still trying to be on time. He greatly doubted the latter one would happen, but he could at least attempt the first. He knew that Gino was going to put up a bit of a fight to Suzaku's escape, so he braced himself.

Not even a few moments later did Suzaku feel Gino grip onto his wrist, roughly yanking him back. Suzaku sighed loudly, mixing it with a growl, tugging his arm away from Gino, he somehow managed to get free, and began to run down the hall. He really didn't want to deal with him anymore.

Surprisingly, Gino didn't commit a second attempt, but that only meant he would attack him later that night with a bunch of questions. Perhaps Suzaku would go to a motel that night, just to avoid such a thing. He didn't want anyone to know about what was going on with him and Lelouch Lamperouge, especially not his loud mouthed roommate; So Suzaku would do what ever was in his power to avoid being exposed. At least until he figured everything out first.

When Suzaku finally made it out to the court yard, he frantically looked around for Lelouch. He must had missed him a couple dozen times at least, but he did eventually spot him hidden behind a tree on a bench.

Feeling successful, Suzaku let go of a long breath he wasn't even aware of holding up till that point. Then feeling curious, Suzaku checked the time-It was six o' three. Some would even consider him to be on time, but he had a feeling that Lelouch was the extremely punctual type, so he slumped in defeat, despite his effort.

The crisp summer air did a lot to ease Suzaku's troubled mind, as he made his way to where Lelouch was sitting. If only the weather could ease his pounding chest.

Before Suzaku even managed to make himself known, Lelouch turned around and greeted him. "You made it."

Suzaku tried to hold in the sheepish smile that was beginning to form on his lips, but his attempts lead to no avail, as he felt his cheeks begin to burn-A sign that he had ended up smiling anyway. Running his hand through his hair, he responded. "Why wouldn't I? My class is close by..." Apparently Suzaku's snappy attitude hadn't completely left him yet.

A drip of sweat slid down Suzaku's cheek, as he anxiously awaited for Lelouch's response, fearing he had somehow made him mad. However, Lelouch didn't seem to even be phased from it. "Anyway, shall we go see what's showing?"

Suzaku's heart leapt uncontrollably as he fully recalled the entire reason for their meeting. He attempted to control his suddenly shaky voice as he answered, "Alright...let's go then."

Lelouch smoothly stood up, smiling directly at Suzaku. "Let's."

Allegedly, Lelouch wanted to walk to the theater rather then take some type of transportation. It wasn't really a big deal since the theater wasn't that far from the college, but it was still unbelievably hot for being past six. The July heat was brutal that day.

As they casually walked toward their destination, Suzaku couldn't help but notice frequently how Lelouch's hand kept bumping into his own. He was beginning to think it wasn't an accident and Suzaku had to think pretty hard about how to handle such a simple matter without seeming suspicious. However, he kept running into personal issues. The first one being that, he didn't exactly mind the occasional contact with Lelouch. The second being that, Suzaku knew what Lelouch was saying with his act, and he desperately wanted to confide. He probably would have long ago, if they weren't in the public eye.

The constant inner battles Suzaku kept having were beginning to mentally wear him down. He could give in, and take Lelouch's hand, which would only result in a personal guilt trip later about doing so in public. Or, he could not take Lelouch's hand, then feel guilty for not doing something so simple and possibly hurting Lelouch's feelings. Suzaku's brain was going to short circuit soon if he didn't totally stick with one decision, but the problem was; He couldn't.

After a few more bumps, Lelouch gave up and shoved his hands in his pockets, looking disappointed. Suzaku, of course, saw him do it, and suddenly began to feel bad. He was going to say something about it, but Lelouch beat him to speaking. "So, what type of movies do you like anyway?"

The casual question almost surprised Suzaku, but he kept it to himself. "Pretty much anything. Action is a favorite, though."

Lelouch's sudden smile told Suzaku that Lelouch had suspected as much. "Then we'll just have to watch an action movie. I like them too."

The conversation stopped after that, getting swallowed up by awkward again. Luckily though, they could see the theater from where they were standing, so the silence didn't last much longer.

After they bought their tickets to the most entertaining sounding action flick, they got their popcorn and drinks, and made their way to their seats. The previews hadn't started yet, so they watched the cheesy _before-the-show _clips that always played. For a while, they didn't really speak, they just stared blankly at the screen, neither of them growing the balls to say the first word.

However, Lelouch grew fed up with it after a bit, and finally spoke. "I like your shirt today." His voice was completely and totally serious. Unexpected coming from a man, complementing another man.

It had caught Suzaku off guard again, causing him to study his own shirt and slur out a response. "Uh, thank you." His eyes drifted to the floor, up to the chair in front of him, then over to Lelouch. "Your hair looks nice." _Wow, Suzaku. Really? Is that the best you could say?...Though...his hair really _does _look nice today... _His own thoughts lectured him once again.

Lelouch chuckled, as he always did, then winked at Suzaku. "Thank _you._" His hand fluttered in the sky, in some sort of a motion, and nodded his head, mocking a formal, English style, bow*.

Suzaku laughed at Lelouch's random comical act, he just didn't really seem the type. Then again, Lelouch didn't seem to be 'a type', he was just Lelouch. Watching him laugh, made Suzaku smile, something about Lelouch's laugh just got to him.

The theater was still pretty empty, probably because the movie had been out for a couple of weeks, and the big crowds had already past. This was a good thing to Suzaku, it meant that he didn't have to be so careful about what he did with Lelouch. Not that you could really do much in a theater, but at least Suzaku somehow felt a little less uncomfortable.

The lights suddenly began to dim, so Suzaku sat back in his chair to prepare for the previews; He had always loved seeing the theater length trailers. He could sense that Lelouch was most likely watching _him _rather than the screen, causing himself to grow self conscious. It took an unusual amount of energy to simply try to pay attention to the screen, rather then the distraction beside him.

After about ten or fifteen minutes, the actual movie started, resulting in some relieved sighs amongst the theater. The beginning of the movie was _already _looking cheesy, and Suzaku quickly got the impression it was going to be another movie where thy had taken the only good scenes, and stuffed them into the the two minute trailer. However, because Lelouch, who was sitting extremely close, didn't seem to be even slightly paying attention the screen, Suzaku continued staring at the over sized movie.

Suzaku's jaw tightened, and a lump had grown in his throat as he continued to stubbornly attempt to watch the movie. He had honestly lost interest in the film only minutes after it began, but he really didn't want to chance looking over at Lelouch for even a second, so he continued to watch it.

Lelouch finally turned his head toward the screen, wriggling in his seat. As far as Suzaku could tell, Lelouch wasn't interested in the movie so far either, but then again, he hadn't been watching it till that moment. Almost like a miracle, a scene occurred that actually peaked Suzaku's interest; For Lelouch this moment meant he could strike.

Lelouch stealthily placed his arm on the arm rest, purposely leaving half of it open so that Suzaku could place his arm there. This cliche game wasn't a matter of the other actually placing their arm their simply because it was comfortable; It was just a matter of time till the other figured out that half of the arm rest was left there on _purpose. _ It was one of the oldest tricks in the book.

He tapped his fingers lightly as he impatiently waited for Suzaku to get a hint. Suzaku was suddenly way too entwined into the movie, which wasn't what Lelouch had hoped for. However, Lelouch decided to have patience, hoping that Suzaku would eventually see what he was doing.

The theater was full of loud explosions, screams, and more cuss words than most people would say in an entire weeks worth. It was hard to tell how much time really past, considering most the scenes seemed to blur together. Suzaku had eventually sat back, in a more relaxed position after the movie went into cool down mode. Now it was just the main character talking to some sort of a fat mafia boss surrounded by fake ass, cheap, probably half plastic, women.

Suzaku eventually glanced over at Lelouch, quickly noticing his arm placed in the old fashioned theater position. That trick most likely sat nicely by the 'theater-yawn-trick'. Everybody knew what was happening when the person committed the said theater tricks, but guys continued to do them anyway.

Suzaku contemplated what to do next for a while, feeling unsure of himself. He was in a dark theater, so people would only notice them holding hands if they bothered to even pay attention to them, which wasn't a high possibility. He bit his lip, growing more nervous each second he delayed, his fingers twitching. Suzaku wasn't exactly sure how to play out the 'ol' theater hand', but he knew he was making it more difficult than it should be.

Taking a quick, shaky breath, he slowly placed his arm on the arm rest and stared back up at the screen, trying to act casual.

Lelouch smiled to himself as he nudged his hand against Suzaku's, teasing him; He wanted to see if Suzaku would go first. The contact of their hands brushing together, left a burning sensation between them both, sparks practically flying from the simple touch.

Sensing that what he had suspected, was the obvious truth of the situation, Suzaku gently nudged Lelouch back. The minor nudges alone were enough to cause Suzaku's stomach to fill up with a million butterflies.

The nudge game continued for a few minutes, until Suzaku decided to take initiative of what was bound to happen eventually. He slowly began to slide his big burly hand over Lelouch's soft, slender one. Lelouch's hand stiffened, insinuating that Suzaku had actually managed to surprise Lelouch. Their fingers began to fidget with each other till they found a comfortable spot, and stayed put. The mingling fingers made Suzaku feel like he was about to emotionally explode.

Suddenly, the movie itself didn't hold any type of importance to either of the two, they just continued to play with each others hand, and eat buttery pieces of popcorn with their free ones. Popcorn had never tasted so good in Suzaku's entire life.

XXX

*The reason I was so specific about the culture of the bow is because I didn't want you to confuse the style with the traditional Asian style. To my knowledge, the English bow is different, I apologize if my knowledge is incorrect.

So, what did you think? I hope it wasn't too needlessly wordy, cause I know this is probably the most words I've ever seen in a chapter of my fan fictions, ever!

I hope that the constant emphasis on their gender wasn't annoying, I was just trying to get across the fact that Suzaku was beginning to realize how weird his situation was. So I hope it worked out in the end.

Also, I hope having Suzaku think in third person isn't confusing. The reason I do it like that, is because I find myself thinking in third person more often then not, especially when I'm self conscious or annoyed, so I found it fitting to Suzaku's personality!

Till next time...

~AkemiKae


	7. Suzaku's Innocence, Slowly Shattering

Oh my God. I'm so sorry people. It's been months since I have updated. I'm such a failure. Really, I'm very very sorry. Between trying to end the school year with passing grades, and not having any ideas for this fic...nothing got done. I deeply apologize. I hope this chapter will make up for my super late update.

**Adorable As Hell Chapter Seven**

_Suzaku's innocence, slowly shattering._

XXX

"Mother fucker, get your hands off of me!" Suzaku shouted viciously at Lelouch, face distorted in a down right pissed expression, hands balled into fists ready to strike.

Lelouch cringed, and backed away, offended and threatened. "Oh, I see how it is. You can get all up in my face and touch me where ever the hell you please, but the second I do it, it's wrong?"

Suzaku scoffed. "Naturally. I'm the mafia boss of this town, you gotta find your own territory."

Lelouch was going to quote the upcoming line, but curled over into uncontrolled laughter, he could not take it any more. His laugh was loud, and sounded way too unsophisticated to leave such an intelligent man's mouth, but Lelouch was practically crying he was laughing so hard.

Trying to keep up the act, Suzaku leaned down and got directly in front of Lelouch's face. "Hey, this is real business man, you gotta keep it cool." His voice was comically lower than usual and the edge of Suzaku's lip twitched, desperately wanting to break free into a childish fit of laughter with his friend. His will power overcame him, and he succeeded in not cracking a full smile.

Clinging to his sides, Lelouch hyperventilated as he fiercely tried to gain back his breath. His insides were burning, and felt as if they were going to burst at any given moment. Suzaku sat down beside him, eagerly watching him struggle to gain back his composure, chuckling slightly. After a few minutes of gasping for air, going back into hysterics, then gasping for air again, Lelouch eventually calmed down and sat up, still grasping his aching sides.

They were at Lelouch's apartment now, which was miraculously clean that day. After Lelouch gave C.C. a two hour lecture about that night's plans, it had better been clean, or she would not have gotten pizza for a week. Though, pizza was used as part of the bribery...

When his apartment was clean, it was actually a pretty decent place. It had a small kitchen, two bedrooms, one bath, and a living room. The basics. However, Lelouch, being the crazy perfectionist he was, managed to make the place look like a place most college students would envy. The couches were in pristine condition, the end tables a shiny black color, making them look more expensive than they most likely were. There was a fifty inch plasma screen, and neatly organized on both sides in bookshelves that matched the tables, were an endless amount of movies and TV series box sets. On the living room floor lay a wool rug with a very thought out design bursting with colors.

Lelouch and Suzaku were currently sprawled along the living room floor, just fooling around. A cunning smile emerged on Lelouch's lips as he looked up and locked eyes with Suzaku's liquid green iris's. Startled by the sudden eye contact, Suzaku looked shyly away and quietly began small talk. "Anyway...so...that movie was pretty stupid, wasn't it?"

Lelouch chuckled and shrugged. "Yeah...it really was, but at least it wasn't a total waste."

"Hm?" Suzaku rose an eyebrow, letting his idiocy get the best of him for a moment before he realized what he had been referring to. "Oh...oh..." He chuckled neurotically and his hand tingled in remembrance. "Right." Smiling coyly, he leaned against the couch, facing the ceiling.

They became awkward for a few seconds, but Lelouch broke it, as he always did. "Suzaku, are you hungry?" Lelouch stood, already making his way to the kitchen, knowing Suzaku's answer before it was even verbalized.

Suzaku nodded lightly as he answered yes and sat on the bar stool to wait for dinner. He suddenly did not feel too nervous around Lelouch. On the contrary, he actually felt rather calm. He watched Lelouch move around the kitchen like a well-trained chef and smiled. It was almost cute how well Lelouch could prepare for dinner so effortlessly. Suzaku could barely get a pan out without looking like an idiot, but Lelouch found everything that he needed easily. He probably could have done it blindfolded without the slightest problem.

After chopping up chicken and vegetables, Lelouch looked over at Suzaku. "I'm just going to make your basic chicken, vegetables and potatoes, is that alright with you?"

Getting tossed out of his Lelouch-gazing-daze, Suzaku shook his head and quickly nodded. "Yeah. That sounds delicious."

"Good, then." Lelouch turned back around to continue working on dinner. "Thank you for coming tonight, Suzaku."

Suzaku's heart skipped a quick beat, and he tightly gripped his thighs. "No problem...It's been fun so far." His lips curled into a smile, even though he knew Lelouch could not see it.

"I'm actually a little shocked that you said yes."

That comment made Suzaku raise a brow in confusion. "Really? Why?"

Lelouch smirked and tossed some vegetables into a boiling pot. "Do I really need to explain why?"

The question was greeted with the sound of boiling veggies. "I'll take that as a yes then..." Feeling that his explanation was going to be important to the rest of the night's events, Lelouch turned around to face Suzaku, and leaned his elbows on the counter. Suzaku grinned, almost seeming intimidated as Lelouch began to explain. "I already sort of brought this up this morning, but you don't really seem to be the type of guy who...well...goes for _other guys_." He traced Suzaku's puzzled face for a moment, then continued. "So...I never actually thought you would ever say yes. I wasn't originally going to ask you, to be honest. However, I figured, because of some of the things _you _had done, that it would be alright to go through with it in the end. I was not completely sure that you would accept the invitation though." Lelouch smiled brightly, his cheeks a light shade of pink.

"Uh...um..." Suzaku could not help but smile at what Lelouch had said, but now he felt awkward again. "What can I say? I'm full of surprises, Lelouch."

Lelouch chuckled and turned to take care of the momentarily neglected food.

"...What type of guy did you think I was then?" Suzaku blurted out, suddenly feeling curious.

Lelouch stayed quiet for a little bit, paying attention to the food he was preparing. A few moments passed with the only sound being the cooking food, but eventually Lelouch answered. "I...don't know, really. I go to the book store that you work at almost every day of the week, so I saw you there whenever you worked. I also have math with you, which _you_ didn't realize up till recently." They both chuckled before Lelouch continued. "You just...seemed to be a typical college guy. You know...going on dates with cute girls, partying late at night, getting drunk, the whole package. But then..." He let the sentence drag and fade out.

Suzaku studied Lelouch's back when he stopped speaking. He seemed a little bit stiff, perhaps uncomfortable, but Suzaku wanted to hear what else he had to say. "But then...?"

"But then C.C. forced me to go up and talk to you..." Something about Lelouch's tone, told Suzaku that he was beginning to get embarrassed. "And then...I realized that I was totally wrong about you. I'm not sure how I figured it out in such a short time...but...I just knew at that moment."

Bright greens eyes stared straight at Lelouch's back, full of shock and embarrassment. "Wait...C.C. _forced _you to come talk to me?" Suzaku was beginning to lean forward onto the counter.

Lelouch threw the chicken into the oven and stared down at the stove, face turning slightly red. "Well...I..." He balled his hands into fists, his eyes frantically searching the stove, as if it had the explanation written on it. "It's just that...I'd wanted to talk to you for ever...and...as many times as I went to the bookstore, I never once went up to the counter to buy my books while you were working there. You were just so...so...intimidating...I never got the guts."

"Intimidating? Me?" This comment from Lelouch made Suzaku begin to silently walk toward him.

Lelouch quietly continued, making sure to keep staring intently at the stove. "No...not intimidating-a little bit yes-but you were just so..." He began to whisper so quietly you could barely hear it. "Just so...cute."

Suzaku could not hear the last part of the sentence, but he saw Lelouch's lips move, making him curious as to what he had said. He leaned forward a little bit as he stood directly behind Lelouch. "I'm...what?"

Lelouch, who had no idea that Suzaku had even moved, practically leaped out of his skin when he heard Suzaku's voice resonate behind him. Heat was emanating from his presence, causing Lelouch to grow physically nervous. He clasped his hands in front of himself and began to try and wriggle away from Suzaku. Suzaku slipped his arms around Lelouch's waist, not allowing for an easy escape.

"You-you're..." Lelouch stumbled his words, a huge lump in his throat, not allowing him to form a full sentence. The feeling of Suzaku clinging to the back of him caused his heart to thrash fiercely against his rib cage, and made his head spin. He could feel Suzaku's heart pounding against him as well, and his breath was directed into his left hear, making the hair on his neck stand on end.

Suzaku felt for Lelouch's clamped hands, making Lelouch cringe a little bit from the awkward touching. When Suzaku found Lelouch's hands he slowly pulled them apart, and into his own , gripping them tightly. Giving Lelouch's hands a quick squeeze, Suzaku teasingly whispered into Lelouch's ear, smirking. "I'm what?"

Throat tight, and body on fire, Lelouch somehow managed to speak unbroken and audible. "You're cute."

Finally understanding what Suzaku had not heard before, he leaned his head against Lelouch's neck, blushing brightly. He readjusted himself against Lelouch's back, pushing Lelouch against the stove. Pulling his arms tighter around Lelouch's waist, he listened intently to Lelouch's heart coincide with his own.

Lelouch's legs were getting hot, as they were right against the blazing oven. He wanted to say something about it, but then the moment would be ruined, so he ignored it. "Su...Suzaku?"

Suzaku simply hummed against Lelouch's shoulder, and hugged him tighter as a response.

"Can...can I kiss you?"

Suzaku's head jolted up, overwhelmed by the question. His stomach twisted painfully, and he slowly let his tight grip around Lelouch loosen as he turned him around to face him. Nervously, they studied each others terrified expressions. Lelouch's eyes were huge and glazed over, his lips trembling slightly. Suzaku's mouth was slightly ajar, and his eyes looked like a lost puppy's.

Hesitantly, Lelouch placed his hands lightly on Suzaku's broad shoulders, closing his eyes as he gradually leaned toward Suzaku's pink lips. Suzaku was growing so nervous that he had to fight himself to keep his feet still and not run away. His chest was heaving from anxiety as Lelouch inched toward him and lightly planted his lips upon Suzaku's, instantly acting as a relaxant.

Slightly dazed, Lelouch pulled away and met Suzaku's dazzled eyes and shyly smiled. Unsure of himself, Lelouch opened his mouth to speak, only to be unexpectedly interrupted by Suzaku's impatient lips and insistent grasps. Lelouch's breathing hitched in his throat as their lips locked in a much longer, much more passionate kiss. Suzaku's hands fumbled with Lelouch's back, eventually finding the back of his head and pushing him further into the embrace.

Lelouch did not know what to do with his hands, as they clumsily slipped off of Suzaku's shoulders, having lost the strength to hold them up. Suzaku pressed deeper into the kiss, refusing to stop until he needed a breath, his entire brain hazed from the exceptional ecstasy. Wanting the feeling Lelouch's hands again, Suzaku gently guided his hands back to his shoulders, while he continued to play with Lelouch's gorgeous black hair. A low mumble escaped Suzaku's throat, as he felt himself melt against Lelouch's mouth and grow weak in the knees.

After some long, lustful embracing, they slowly pulled apart from each other, practically gasping for air. Neither could form words, so they just stared at one another, both horrified and dazed by each other's presence and what they had just done. Suzaku's stomach and chest hurt from all of the constant flipping and hammering they were doing as he peered deep into Lelouch's violet eyes. He licked his lips and goofily smirked at the raven haired man before him.

He should have been disgusted, he should have ran out of that apartment before anything happened, at the very least, he should have been ashamed. He was not. Suzaku could not make himself feel, or do any of those things. He wanted it too much. No. He _needed _it too much to just run away from it. The feeling of being embraced by Lelouch felt so wrong that it _had _to be right, Suzaku had no doubt about it any more.

His childish green eyes tried desperately to read Lelouch's grown up-_mature-_eyes, but failed. The man before him was almost like a painting; He required study for hours_, _days, _years, _before you could properly read him. But that was just part of Lelouch that Suzaku was already coming to love and enjoy.

They stood like blithe idiots in the middle of the kitchen, studying each other from bottom-up. They could have done it forever-that is-until the oven began to beep, and Lelouch, being the punctual man he was, got the food out in no more than ten seconds after the alarm.

Amused by this, Suzaku decided to take his seat back on his stool to wait for Lelouch to do his thing. Lelouch's clothing and hair were a disheveled mess, which was rare. Suzaku's heart had managed to at least calm down, but it was still no where near it's normal heart rate. He kept himself calm and entertained by watching Lelouch scramble around the kitchen,certainly not like the cool and collected way he was earlier,for the stuff he needed for dinner.

After fixing his appearance a bit, Lelouch tossed the food onto their plates, cleared his throat, and tried to casually talk to Suzaku. "So...what do you do in your spare time Suzaku?"

_Well...that was certainly random._Suzaku thought before he hammered his brain for a-not-so- generic-answer. "I'm a pretty sporty guy, so I like to play basketball, take hikes, swim...all sorts of different things outdoors." He smiled, and shrugged, trying to get _himself_ back into the casual manner.

Lelouch turned to look at Suzaku, a large grin on his face,throwing Suzaku's heart back into a tizzy. Maybe casual would not be that easy... "Loves motorcycles, sports, is super cute _and_ charming? Looks like I got a nice catch."

Suzaku really was not sure where Lelouch had gotten the charming, but he liked a little rub on his ego every once in a while...He tried to ignore the cute remark. Suzaku followed Lelouch's hands as he placed a large plate full of fresh, steaming food in front of him. The mere sight of it almost made Suzaku drool, let alone the smell. "Great face, sly attitude, very _very _attractive _and _a good cook? I'd consider myself a winner as well." Suzaku chuckled.

A small smile crept along Lelouch's face,finding amusement in Suzaku's attempt to mock his previous compliments. "How do you know I cook well if you haven't even tried it yet?" Lelouch took a seat on the bar stool next to Suzaku, leaning his elbow upon the counter watching the profile of Suzaku's face.

"Fine then. We'll just have to test that theory then." Suzaku teased as he took a large spoonful of steaming potatoes, taking a very generous bite. His face lit up as he tasted the smooth, buttery, perfectly salty, homemade, mashed potatoes slip along his tongue and down his throat, leaving a satisfying heat."Oh my god!"

Lifting a brow, Lelouch watched Suzaku's face distort like a little kid eating his favorite type of cereal. "What's the verdict then?"

Suzaku turned to face Lelouch-whose face was a _lot_ closer than Suzaku anticipated-and smiled brightly, heart attacking his ribs. "It's delicious! Like..._oh my dear god_...I haven't ever had potatoes this good!"

Lelouch could not help but laugh at Suzaku's kid like response. He really was just too cute. "I'm glad you think so." His lips curled into a perfect smile, forcing Suzaku to stare at him for a while before turning to eat again.

"So Lelouch, what do _you_ do in your spare time?" Suzaku was working on cutting his chicken, which really did not take much effort. It practically fell apart.

Finished with what he was chewing, Lelouch kindly responded. "I like to read a lot. Chess is also a nice pass time, even though I almost _always _win. I remember royally pissing C.C. off by beating her ten times in a row, a little while ago. I promised I would buy her pizza if she won me _once. _She lost ten times. So I bought her a pizza to shut her up..."

They both laughed at the crazy irony of the whole situation. The mentioning of C.C. sparked Suzaku's curiosity again, he had _almost _forgotten about her. "That reminds me...Who exactly _is _C.C.? I'm going to assume she isn't your girlfriend...considering...well...you know."

"What is she to me?" Lelouch placed down his utensils and looked over toward Suzaku, grinning slightly. "That's a good question."

This response confused Suzaku. How could Lelouch not know what that woman was to him? He _obviously _had some sort of a relationship with her. Even Suzaku could see that, considering the times he's seen her with Lelouch, and the little stories he's heard. "What do you mean?"

Lelouch's eyes drifted down toward his plate of food, then back up to Suzaku, who seemed eager. He had Suzaku's undivided attention. "I met her near the end of High School. I remember her coming up to me one afternoon simply saying 'I don't think I hate you, so you can be around me.' Needless to say, I was not very fond of her approach. To be honest, I _hated _her, but she was always around. I noticed she never was with anybody else, so I assumed I was the closest thing to a friend she had. I decided to grin and bare her constant presence, but before I even knew it, I began to grow a liking to her.

Sure...I hated how she spoke, she was a leach, and she always had a way of making a perfectly good day of mine end badly. But..there was just something about her that I liked. Even to this day I can't really explain what it is. She _never _does any house work unless I bribe her with pizza. She won't leave me alone half of the time...unless I bribe her with pizza. She won't put pants on-please don't ask-unless I bribe her with pizza! Basically, she's just a walking, talking, pizza disposer. With boobs." Lelouch smirked at Suzaku, an obvious feeling of nostalgia in his eyes.

Suzaku _almost _felt jealous at how fondly Lelouch talked about C.C. _Almost._ "Sounds like she takes a lot of patience. I probably could never deal with her for that long, and I think I have a lot of patience." He chuckled at himself.

"She had a thing for me for a while." Lelouch sort of wanted to go leap off of a cliff into a giant pit of hungry lions for mentioning that fact.

...But it did not really effect Suzaku. "That's probably why she followed you around all the time..."

Lelouch smiled, loving Suzaku's ignorance even more. He took a long drink of his iced tea, then took a moment to simply stare at Suzaku's bright, gorgeous green eyes, before he spoke again. "Yeah. I figured that as well. She just up and kissed me one night. It was definitely **not **something for her to **ever **do, so I caught on pretty quickly."

"I have a feeling you have more to say about this..." Suzaku smirked smugly, taking a drink of his orange juice as he awaited more from Lelouch.

Lelouch took his time to eat a few pieces of his chicken and some vegetables before caring to add anything. "Well, by the time she had done that, I was already a few weeks into my college courses."

Suzaku slowly placed his drink on to the counter, staring at his feet, bracing himself for what he felt was going to come up.

"And I had my eyes on someone else-That would be you-and I explained it to C.C. I was actually a bit surprised to find out that C.C. already knew about my attraction to you..." Lelouch's face finally caught up to the embarrassing things he had spat out, turning a nice shade of pink.

Suzaku's focus switched, quickly locking eyes with Lelouch. Although, Suzaku suspected that he was going to come up in the conversation, it still did not seize to surprise him. The casual small talk had taken a very abrupt U-Turn.

Trying to cover up the embarrassment-for the hundredth time that night-they unlocked their gazes and went back to eating their food. They managed to finish their plates within five minutes, in complete silence.

After Lelouch finished cleaning up the kitchen it was around eleven at night and probably a good time for Suzaku to get back to the dorm. Lelouch sighed, as he knew he needed to let Suzaku get home at some point that night, he just desperately did not want him to leave.

Suzaku had managed to make himself comfortable on the couch, working on his second glass of orange juice. A small smile found Lelouch's face seeing Suzaku so relaxed as he called out to him. "Suzaku. You should probably-"

"Lelouch...do you think I could stay over tonight?"

Lelouch stood completely still. Was he hearing correctly? It was not something he had made up just from wanting him to stay, was it? "Whoa...wait...what was that Suzaku?"

"Well..can I stay tonight? I don't really want to drive so late at night..." Suzaku turned about a quarter of the way, allowing himself to look over the back of the couch.

Lelouch still could not believe his ears, and he could have sworn that his heart actually crawled into his throat. He had heard him twice, but he was still left unbelieving. He decided to answer anyway, even if it _was _all in his head. "I...guess you-"

"C.C. won't be back tonight, right?"

While Lelouch was not fond of being cut off, he let Suzaku off the hook. "No. At least, she _shouldn't." _He would personally tear her throat out if she _dared _come into the apartment in the next twelve or so hours.

Suzaku leaped off of the couch and turned to face Lelouch completely. His heart was actually pounding pretty hard. He, himself, could not believe what he had just asked. It was only their first-er- second date, and he was asking to stay the night? Had Suzaku completely lost his mind the second he found himself falling for Lelouch? "So I can?"

"Sure...I don't see why not." Lelouch ran a nervous hand through his hair. "Uh...do you have any classes tomorrow?"

Suzaku walked around the couch to be on the same side as Lelouch and leaned on the back of it. "I do. But they're night classes."

Lelouch took a moment to take in the vision of Suzaku casually leaning on the backside of _his _couch in _his _apartment. "Good then. No need for an alarm."

_Alarm? _Suzaku tried to figure out why it would even matter if they used an alarm. He woke up to one every day, even if it was not his own, so he was used to it. He decided not to ask.

They chose to sit down on the couch and talk for a little bit more before going to bed. Lelouch was trying his damnedest to _not _get tired in order to avoid the possible awkward moments of getting ready to sleep. He had a feeling that if Suzaku was even within a hundred foot vicinity of him,it would make it almost impossible to sleep. However, Lelouch's attempt of not getting tired were all in vane as he began to yawn around eleven-forty.

Awkward was already knocking at the door as Suzaku sleepily asked a-need-to-know-question. "So...where do you want me to sleep? C.C. has a room here right? I could sleep-"

Lelouch held up a hand to make Suzaku stop speaking. "No. You don't want to sleep in there. It smells like old pizza and I _will not _allow a guest to sleep on the couch. You'll be sleeping in my bed."

Suzaku did not know how to take a hint. "So you'll sleep on the cou-"

"No. I'm going to be in my bed with you Suzaku."

Suzaku's eyes got huge, as he felt his stomach attempt gymnastic moves within him. His eyes stared horrified into Lelouch's sleepy, barley phased, eyes. "...You-we're-gonna-WHAT?"

XXX

Ha ha ha. Oh Suzaku, you silly silly boy. Does Lelouch really need to spell it out for you? Ah well, that's another reason we love you. :3

...I hope I don't make you guys hungry while reading this fic. I just realized I make them eat A LOT. I like food okay! Don't judge me! D:

Lol. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. I actually think it came out really well. We also got to learn a little bit more about how Lelouch and C.C. met. :D Oh the pizza. I like making up this AU world. It's fun.

Mmmm. Make out scenes are fun. I hope that didn't disappoint you. I tried my best to make it hot. xD *is shot for the pun*

I bet you can all practically taste what's coming up, huh? But who knows. It may happen. It may not. *shifty eyes*

Review and all that other glory!

Till next time...

~AkemiKae~


	8. Suzaku's Nerve Racking First

((8/10/2011: Sorry, sorry! I'm not trying to spam you guys. I just noticed a few grammarical mistakes...and delted words. o_o So...I had to fix it before it drove me completely crazy. ^^; Hope you understand...))

*Insert crazy face here* It's here you guys. Finally. I'm such a slow writer, I don't know how you guys have patience with me. Lol. Enjoy!

(Also...I just noticed that this fic is now exactly a year old! I posted the first chapter on 8/8/10 and today is 8/8/11! How funny is that? Also sad that it took me a year to get EIGHT chapters done. Lol.)

**Adorable As Hell Chapter Eight**

_Suzaku's nerve racking first..._

XXX

Suzaku looked around Lelouch's room. It was nice and tidy, as expected. His furniture matched everything else he had in his apartment, shiny black and looked pricey. Lelouch's bed was a full size bed, so it's not like they would be forced to sleep directly next to each other. However, just the fact they would be in the same bed at all, was enough to make Suzaku have a panic attack. Besides, he rolled...

He continued to examine the room as Lelouch looked through his drawers to find something that Suzaku could wear to sleep. Suzaku was so much bigger than Lelouch, so he had to try and find the biggest shirt he owned, which was harder than he anticipated, since he forgot how many tight shirts he had. Lelouch sighed loudly and tossed a plain white shirt at Suzaku. "That's honestly the only shirt I have that I think will fit you."

With as quick of reflexes that Suzaku had, he managed to catch the shirt before it fell out of reach. "Thank you." He stared at the floor, debating on getting dressed in there or running to the bathroom. Squeezing the shirt in his hands, he continued to study the floor.

Lelouch turned around to face Suzaku, shorts in hand. "Uh...hopefully these will fit as well." He handed Suzaku the black shorts, then sat on his bed, watching him. Lelouch could not help but notice that Suzaku was obviously uncomfortable about something again. "You can go change in the bathroom if you don't want to change in front of me." A small smirk found his lips as he imagined the scene in his head.

Suzaku chuckled nervously, then said. "It's just like gym...no big deal, right?" Of course it was a big deal! He was about to get undressed in front of a new found love interest for the first time. Suzaku almost smacked himself in the head, but faced Lelouch and smiled brightly, trying to cover up his nerves, as he began to pull his shirt over his head anyway.

The other man was actually surprised by this, forcing him to switch his focus to the ground for a few seconds, but then curiosity took control, making him watch Suzaku again. Suzaku was so tan and toned. His chest was beautiful, to say the least. Lelouch knew he was screwed over now. There was no way in hell he could take his eyes away from the gorgeous view he had a few feet in front of him. He bit his lip nervously.

Suzaku looked over at Lelouch for a second, taking notice of his stare, causing him to put the shirt on as fast as he could. As expected, it was pretty tight. Lelouch's shirt squeezed Suzaku's chest, making every nook and cranny he had completely noticeable. It was not uncomfortable though, so he did not complain .

He looked down at his blue jeans hesitantly. He was far too aware that Lelouch was watching him change, and it was causing him to be way more self conscious than he _ever _was in gym class. Nonetheless, he slipped his pants down and practically leapt in to the shorts that Lelouch was loaning him. Thankfully, they actually fit Suzaku pretty well.

Both men stared at each other for a few seconds, unbelievably aware of the sudden tension in the room. It was almost suffocating.

Suzaku swallowed hard, trying to take in the whole situation ;He was in another man's room.

No big deal.

He was in another man's room after a date.

Still not too big of a deal.

Suzaku was in another man's room after dating said man.

And he just got_ undressed _in front of the said man...

Suzaku had the sudden urge to throw up. Not because he was disgusted, but because butterflies decided to hold a war within his stomach making him nauseous. He was beginning to pale and his head was spinning.

Lelouch seemed concerned. "Are you okay Suzaku?" He stood up and walked toward him, placing his hand on Suzaku's shoulder.

Suzaku flinched from the sudden contact and shakily answered. "I...I-I'm fine. Probably just...tired." He went over to Lelouch's bed and laid on it, legs dangling over the edge. When he landed, his head went for a trip around the world, but then quickly settled down. "This bed is comfy." Suzaku grinned.

The other man gently sat next to Suzaku and looked down at him. "Sleep like that, and you'll catch a cold." Lelouch moved Suzaku's bangs out of his face in a light caress.

Suzaku shivered at the sensation of Lelouch's finger tips gliding along his forehead. He smiled. "I love your soft hands." He directed his sight to look into Lelouch's bright eyes, his heart beginning to flutter slightly.

Suzaku knew that he was going crazy; Lelouch was _making _him go crazy. He continued to gaze into Lelouch's eyes, heart fluttering slightly. _He has a nice face._ Suzaku thought to himself. _But...I'm an idiot. He's a man for christ's sake! __**A man!**_ He lectured himself in his head for a second, even though he knew it would not do any good. Suzaku was already in _way _too deep, and there was not any way out. Even if there was, he could not help but feel like there was not even a point in searching.

"...Lelouch." Suzaku spoke softly, sleep beginning to kick in.

The raven haired man fiddled with Suzaku's hair lightly, and answered in a small voice. "What is it?"

Suzaku honestly did not have anything to say to Lelouch, he just wanted to say his name. He continued to stare at the man above him, then slowly lifted his hand to Lelouch's cheek. His skin was so soft. Suzaku smiled lightly. "Nothing..." He stroked Lelouch's cheek for a moment, then smoothly yanked his hair to bring his face closer to his own.

Lelouch was caught by surprise, letting out a quick gasp. His heart practically leaped out of his chest as he studied Suzaku's bright green eyes in wonder. Lelouch smirked a little bit, as he could sense a bit of fear coming from the man gripping his hair. "You're scared." He notified Suzaku of his own emotion.

Suzaku shook his head stubbornly, though it was extremely obvious that he was indeed frightened. He was absolutely terrified of himself. Suzaku's eyes searched Lelouch's face, almost desperately, then he spoke in a low tone. "I am not." He paused for a second, suddenly becoming more aware of the emotion that Lelouch had pointed out to him. "I...just..." He looked away from Lelouch. "...Where do we go from here?"

The other man could not help but let out a small chuckle. Lelouch could tell that Suzaku was over thinking everything. The raven haired man sat up, pulling his hair out of the brunet's grip. Lelouch looked down at his silky bed sheets, Suzaku in his peripheral vision. "Wherever our actions may take us, Suzaku."

As usual, Lelouch's words sounded well thought out, yet totally simple and easy to understand. Suzaku thought that Lelouch must have been some type of genius. He sighed and sat up as well, both hands white knuckling the sheets. "...Well...what do you think our actions will be for tonight?" Suzaku bit his lip a little bit, suddenly feeling like he was acting naive. He was still so confused about what has happened so far between himself and Lelouch.

Lelouch slipped his hand over Suzaku's and looked over at him, smiling sweetly. Suzaku was getting cute on him again, making Lelouch's heart beat slightly harder. "What do _you_ want to do?"

Suzaku's hand stiffened for a moment when he felt Lelouch's slide on to it. He began to examine the floor again, trying to ignore the fact that Lelouch was staring at him again. The question that Lelouch had directed toward him made Suzaku even more scared than he was earlier. It was not the fact that he knew what could very _very _possibly happen in a few moments. It was not the fact that a man was coming on to him. It was the fact that Suzaku was letting it all happen.

He searched his head for a good way to answer what Lelouch had just asked, but he knew that even if he found a good answer, it would come out completely wrong.

Suzaku wanted to run away. He wanted to take back the last few days of his life. He wanted to take the strong feelings he was gaining toward the man next to him, crush them into a million pieces, stuff them in a blender, burn them, then repeat the process hundreds of times. But he could not. He just could _**not**_. _Something _inside of him would not allow such a thing. He enjoyed the feelings he was having. He loved the feelings way too much to destroy them, just because he was a little bit scared.

Suzaku wanted to smack himself for having _another _self lecture about what he was doing. He tried to ignore the shame that had begun welling up inside. He could not figure out why he was suddenly feeling such self hatred.

Suzaku shook his head a little bit in order to stop thinking so much. He switched his gaze from the floor up to Lelouch's lovely violet eyes, took a big swallow, and managed to speak. "Lelouch...What I want to do..." He watched Lelouch's face fill with a tint of worry. "What I want to do is..." _GOD DAMN IT. _Suzaku internally shouted. He could not get the words out.

Lelouch's tint of worry suddenly got more intense as he squeezed Suzaku's hand reassuringly. He caressed Suzaku's cheek with his free hand before speaking. "It's okay to be scared. This kind of thing takes time." He pulled Suzaku's face in for a gentle kiss.

The other trembled at Lelouch's touch at first, then eagerly pressed into it, pushing Lelouch on to the bed. Suzaku was on top of him , pulling away from the kiss to examine Lelouch below him. Suzaku's heart beat was thrashing in his rib cage now. He hesitated for a moment, then dived in for another kiss, gripping Lelouch's hand tighter.

_No regrets. _Suzaku thought to himself. _No pride. No lies. No regrets. _

He continued to repeat that to himself as he slid his tongue along Lelouch's lips, telling him to open.

Lelouch was taken aback by the sudden attack, quickly confiding to Suzaku's invitation. Their lips were tightly locked as they fought for dominance in each others mouths. Suzaku began to yank on Lelouch's shirt a little bit, growing feisty.

Letting out a light moan, Lelouch arched his back, loving the sensation of Suzaku's big hand on his stomach.

Suzaku pulled away from the kiss slowly, then studied Lelouch's bright eyes. They were full of so much kindness, it made Suzaku's heart want to explode, he could not handle Lelouch's beautiful eyes staring at him like that.

Lelouch continued to stare into Suzaku's eyes, waiting for him to do something more. Lelouch had always imagined scenes like this in his head...though...never once had he fathomed that any of them would happen. He was finally able to embrace the man he had been madly attracted to for months, and he was not even forcing it upon him.

He felt Suzaku's hand crawl further into his shirt, causing a shiver to go down his spine. Suzaku's hands were so warm against Lelouch's fair skin. They kissed again, yanking each others hair impatiently, both wanting the other passionately. Their body heat was significantly higher than normal, hearts violently thrashing against their chests.

Suzaku slipped Lelouch's shirt off and tossed it onto the floor, taking in the luscious sight of his chest. Lelouch's chest was not exactly ripped with muscle, but it had a nice tone to it, enough to make Suzaku take a deep breath at the vision in front of him. He let his hand slowly glide over Lelouch's chest, gently touching his skin.

Lelouch wiggled a bit at the tingling sensation, then proceeded to pull Suzaku's shirt off as well. He could tell from the way Suzaku flinched a little at the touch, that he was still nervous. Lelouch chuckled lightly at how visibly frightened Suzaku was. It was just too adorable for words. Something in Lelouch wanted to comfort Suzaku, reassure him that it was alright, but he simply could not. Even if he did say it...it would most likely scare Suzaku more, rather than calm him down.

The brunet pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it next to Lelouch's on the floor. He felt so unbelievably exposed already. Suzaku gazed into Lelouch's excited face and let out a chuckle to relieve some of his anxiety. Lelouch smiled at him, and sat up to kiss him again, slipping his arms around Suzaku's hips.

Suzaku adjusted his legs a bit, causing him to realize something: He was getting turned on. Oh so _very_ turned on. He felt his ears turn bright red,then he let out a low moan, and continued to explore the crevices of Lelouch's back as he locked lips with the gorgeous man. Suzaku had pushed Lelouch down on to the bed again, the silky sheets now becoming messed up from all of the sudden movements.

Lelouch took in the scent of Suzaku above him, as he slid his fingertips into the back of Suzaku's shorts a little. The advancement did not take Suzaku by surprise, shockingly, so Lelouch slowly moved his fingertips to the front. He could feel Suzaku shiver beneath his fingers. Lelouch gripped Suzaku's shorts and was about to slip them off, but stopped when he heard a sudden sound.

It sounded like a doo- "I see you two are getting busy." C.C. commented monotonously, her arms folded curiously, hip resting on the door frame. Her eyes examined the situation a little bit more, noticing just _how _busy they were _about _to get. Disheveled hair. Flushed faces. No shirts. Messed up bed sheets. A hand in someone's pants...A microscopic hint of a smirk found her lips. "Damn. You guys were going to get _really_ busy."

Suzaku was frozen for a few seconds, absolutely horrified by the voice he was hearing. He was already scared to begin with...and someone had spotted him starting to get down and dirty with Lelouch. Down and dirty with..._a man._ Bright green eyes looked over at C.C., trying to make sure he had not just made up her presence. She was in the door way alright. No mistake.

Lelouch turned to look at her right away, and he seemed completely furious that she was there. "**C.C.!**" He shouted about five volumes louder than Suzaku and him had been in the last few minutes, making Suzaku quickly leap off of him. "C.C.! You bitch! I thought I told you _**not **_to come back home tonight!" Lelouch was now sitting up, about ready to leap off of his bed to strangle her.

C.C. snorted, and flicked her hair behind her shoulders. "You _did._ But plans changed, so I came back home. Not my fault you decided to get frisky with lover boy over there."

Suzaku twitched at the nickname. No matter what the situation had seemed like...that was not a very good term to use. At least...Suzaku did not think it was. He sat on the bed, cross legged, and completely silent, far too embarrassed to add anything.

As expected, Lelouch flew off of his bed, straight over to C.C. He was glaring so deeply, his eyes might as well have been red. "Shut up! Get out!" Lelouch began to push her backwards through the doorway by her shoulders.

C.C. let Lelouch push her, but made sure to continue talking. "I'm still staying. Go on ahead, continue your business, I don't care. But keep in mind...I'm just in the room next to you." She looked over Lelouch, right toward Suzaku, whom still seemed stunned by had just happened. "And the walls are awfully _thin." _She chuckled.

Lelouch glared deeper, growing more furious."Just get out! You piss me off!" He gave C.C. one last push on the shoulders, and slammed the door in her face. He was absolutely furious that C.C. had come back, even though he specifically told her not to...and he even bought her pizza. He let out a huge sigh of irritation and looked back at Suzaku who was smiling weakly, his heart pounding , simply from the major shock that C.C. had given him. Suzaku ran a hand through his messy hair, wildly looking at Lelouch, still not knowing what to say .

Lelouch sat on the bed to face Suzaku, and let out another sigh. He could tell that Suzaku was even more nervous since C.C. had spotted them. "I wouldn't let her bother you too much. She won't go tell anyone...if you're worried."

Suzaku took Lelouch's hand, quickly slipping his fingers between Lelouch's. "I just didn't want anyone to see at all...Except you." Suzaku let out a small chuckle, feeling cheesy, and suddenly a lot calmer, though he was still pretty shocked.

The little remark made Lelouch smile and lean in closer to Suzaku. "Oh...I see." Lelouch said in a low, playful tone.

Suzaku noticed the quickly shrinking distance between them , body heat raising again as he leaned in for a kiss. Lelouch's hand stopped him. "Suzaku...it can wait you know."

"Huh?" Suzaku stated in confusion. "Why would it need to?"

Lelouch stared at Suzaku in disbelief. Suzaku was so scared and nervous earlier, now he suddenly wanted to go at it again, without a problem? Lelouch looked down for a second, accidentally locking on to Suzaku's bronze chest. It was Lelouch's turn to grow nervous now. "It's just...C-...C.C. is here...it would be...weird." He scratched the back of his neck, looking to the side.

Suzaku watched Lelouch fidget. "She said she didn't care." He leaned in to kiss Lelouch's neck, making Lelouch's hair stand on end. Suzaku started to slide his hand down Lelouch's inner thigh, and kissing down toward his collar bone.

"Suza...ku..." Lelouch quietly whispered. He really did not want to do it while C.C. was in the next room, but Suzaku made him weak, and he could not strongly state what he wanted. He let out a light moan as he felt Suzaku gently suck on his sensitive collar bone, his curly hair tickling his cheeks. Lelouch was losing the strength to sit up, so he let himself fall on to the bed again, staring at Suzaku a top of him.

Suzaku could not believe what he was doing, Lelouch must had melted his brain away, because he was doing unthinkable things so unlike Suzaku's normal self. Suzaku's bright green eyes examined Lelouch's skinny frame beneath him. He had never realized the size difference between themselves till that moment. Lelouch really was so thin and beautiful. Suzaku bit his lip to prevent himself from saying something crazy to Lelouch...Such as him being absolutely breathtakingly gorgeous.

Lelouch pulled Suzaku closer to him, wrapping his arms around his back and whispered in Suzaku's ear. "Really..." He kissed his cheek. "...Suzaku...it can wait." Somehow...Lelouch had managed to say it. It really was not that he _did not _ want to do it, he just did not want to do it while _C.C._ was so close by.

Suzaku was a little bit confused, Lelouch was giving him mixed signals. His body said go, but he was saying that he did not want it. Suzaku tried to sit up and stare at Lelouch, but Lelouch's grip was surprisingly tight and strong, so he laid himself upon him and spoke softly. "You're...so confusing." He blushed a little bit, slowly calming down from the earlier advances he was doing to Lelouch. Simply embracing like they were was enough for Suzaku at the moment.

Lelouch rolled onto his side, making Suzaku crawl off of Lelouch and re position himself. They both laid on their sides, snug under the covers, facing each other. Suzaku smiled at Lelouch goofily and spoke softly. "Lelouch..."

"What?"

"Thank you." Suzaku whispered as he placed his hand onto Lelouch's cheek again.

Lelouch was a little bit confused, he did not know what Suzaku had just thanked him for. "For what?" He placed his hand a top of Suzaku's.

Suzaku smiled and shrugged slightly. "I don't know...for everything I guess." A light blush cast upon his cheeks as he watched Lelouch's face grow amused again. He trailed his eyes away from Lelouch's face. "I...I mean...well...It's just that..." He stopped talking, getting frustrated at his own stumbling.

Lelouch chuckled quietly, gripping Suzaku's hand tightly. "You can say it, Suzaku. It's just me." He grinned brightly, awaiting Suzaku to finish what he had to say.

He stared at Lelouch with bright green eyes, nervous once again. "I...It's because it's _you _that it's hard to say..." Suzaku sighed and noticed Lelouch's smile growing bigger, clearly getting more amused by how he was acting. He wiggled the hand that was on Lelouch's cheek. "It's probably very _very _delayed to say this Lelouch...but...I just feel like I need to now." He took a deep breath, his heart beginning to pound. What he wanted to say was so simple in words, but still so unbelievably hard to say. "I...I like you, Lelouch. I like you so much that it's painful." Suzaku buried his face into his pillow, feeling extremely immature for having to use the word _like. _

Lelouch smiled as bright as he could, trying to remember every single word and tone of voice that Suzaku had just used. He let go of Suzaku's hand, and ran it through his curly hair, making sure to mess it up. "You goof. I like you too." He chuckled and pulled himself closer so he could snuggle into Suzaku's big chest.

Suzaku peaked out of the pillow, down at the top of Lelouch's head. He laughed at himself for a second, and then wrapped his arm around Lelouch, pulling him in for a tighter embrace. "I like you so much...that it scares me." Suzaku mumbled into Lelouch's black hair.

Lelouch hummed into Suzaku's chest, moving his arms to hug Suzaku's big frame. He was suddenly exhausted. "I know...I know. Me too."

Both of their hearts were beating furiously. It was miraculous how doing such a simple thing as hugging, could make their hearts beat so fast.

Suzaku continued to mumble how much he liked Lelouch, until both of their breathing evened out and they dozed off into a peaceful sleep in each others arms. Suzaku had not slept so well in years, or perhaps, he had not ever slept so well in his life.

XXX

Well...what did you think?

Were you disappointed that they didn't go all the way?

*shakes head* You pervs.

Well...I think it was sweet. *sticks tongue out*

It will happen..._**EVENTUALLY**_!

*clears throat* Ahem...Anyway. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you all of you who have read this far, and enjoy my story! I apologize for such late updates and that the length of this is a bit shorter than last chapter. I'm just amazed I got it done! I had such writers block. o_o

Favorite and Review if you love me! :D Or enjoyed the story...if even just a little bit.

Till next time...

~AkemiKae~


	9. Suzaku's Feelings

MY COMPUTER WAS BROKEN! I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY.

Finally got to writing the 9th chapter. I really don't know how you guys deal with my super duper late updates. I'm sorry. I suck. Lol. I'm just such a slow writer. Not to mention, I always get the urge to write late at night...and well...I have school...so that doesn't happen.

Anyways...Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Adorable As Hell Chapter Nine**

_Suzaku's feelings..._

**XXX**

Suzaku was sprawled on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was doing his best at ignoring Gino, but even his best was not good enough.

"So...I know you were doing something with that Mister 'L' guy. You can't lie to me!" Gino laughed loudly, smiling brightly.

Growling, Suzaku rolled his eyes and shoved his face into a pillow, hiding his suddenly flustered expression. He stayed silent, refusing to agree or disagree. He was used to having to do this when Gino was attacking him with questions he did not want to answer.

Suzaku continued to ignore his roommate, then rolled around to face the wall. His mind was bursting with images of Lelocuh. It had been for days. He simply could not get him out of his head. His silky black hair, gorgeous violet eyes, porcelain skin, thin figure...and his soft lips. All of it was burned in to Suzaku's mind. Every single detail.

He smirked a little bit as he remembered the morning that he had left Lelouch's apartment a few days ago.

...

Suzaku woke up to a doll like face with long eyelashes fluttering lightly above soft cheek bones. Lelouch was almost twice as beautiful when he was sleeping. Suzaku's right arm was wrapped tightly around the beautiful boy, holding him close. "You're beautiful..." Suzaku's heart thumped lightly as he had finally spoken the words he had thought many times before.

Still slightly dozed, Suzaku simply watched Lelouch's chest rise and fall. He was so calm and innocent. "You're making me go crazy, Lelouch..." A quiet whisper left Suzaku's lips as he continued to study Lelouch beside him. "Stop making me fall for you..."

Suzaku felt movement below his arm, causing him to jump slightly.

"Do you always spout embarrassing things when you first wake up?" Lelouch said softly, his voice still full of fatigue.

Hearing Lelouch suddenly speak made Suzaku go completely red in the face. He had thought that Lelouch was still sleeping. "I...well...uh..." He shut his eyes tightly, trying to pretend that he had not just embarrassed himself to death by saying things he did not want Lelouch to hear.

Lelouch's thin hand ran through Suzaku's curly locks of hair. "Am I really that irresistible?"

As if what he had just done did not embarrass him enough, Lelouch just had to make Suzaku feel even more flustered. Suzaku took his arm off of Lelouch so that he could cover his own face. He was blushing so hard that it was physically painful.

"You're just too damn cute, Suzaku." Lelouch said playfully as he began to sit up. A chill ran down his spine when the covers had slid off of him. He never replaced his shirt, and it was freezing in his room. C.C. had probably played around with the air conditioning again.

Suzaku uncovered his face slightly and looked up at Lelouch, a little shocked at seeing his bare chest. Somehow he had forgotten what they almost did last night. His mind was regaining memory like a broken movie, as he recalled the situation. "Oh God...I just...we almost...!" Suzaku sprung up and leaped out of the bed, frantically looking for his clothing.

"Suzaku?" Lelouch was taken by surprise at Suzaku's sudden movements and change of mood.

Suzaku was running around the room like a chicken without a head,mumbling incoherent words, searching for his clothing. "Suzaku...calm down. What are you doing?" Lelouch slipped off the bed to walk toward the babbling idiot. He placed his hand on Suzaku's bulky shoulder, making him instantly stop moving. "Jeez. What _are _you doing, Suzaku?"

Suzaku's eyes got huge, his face still bright red, as he turned around to face Lelouch. "Huh?" He blinked a few times and dropped his shirt that he had found back on to the floor. "Lelouch...I...we can't do this."

Lelouch's grip tightened on Suzaku's shoulder. "What? What are you talking about?"

"This...I mean..." Suzaku stared at the floor, trying to gather his thoughts. "I'm scared, Lelouch." He began to shake a little bit. The whole deal was really beginning to catch up with him. Suzaku was falling for a man. He was falling _hard, _and it was absolutely terrifying. He could not control what was happening. There was no doubt in Suzaku's mind that he had indeed gone into the deep end and forgotten how to swim.

Lelouch walked around so that he could look Suzaku in the eyes. Those gorgeous Emeralds were full of absolute horror, pain, love and confusion. Lelouch took a deep breath, trying to understand Suzaku's mixed feelings as much as he possibly could. "Suzaku..." He placed his hand on to Suzaku's face, trying to comfort him. Suzaku stiffened, his eyes not sure where to look. "I told you last night...it's alright to be scared. I am too." His lips lifted into a small smile. "Look at me."

Suzaku faced the floor for a few seconds then slowly locked eyes with Lelouch. He still looked a bit scared, but Lelouch could see the boy that was desperately trying to fight off the fear.

"You are absolutely breath taking. You're adorable...and..." Lelouch stopped speaking for a second to take in Suzaku's changing expressions. "...I like you _way _too much already to just let you slip through my fingers. I know that I like you...and that it may not be normal to like someone that's the same gender as I am...But I like you and that's all there is to it. I can not stop it. Don't you think that I'm scared as well?"

Suzaku stared at Lelouch in front of him, who was almost to the brink of tears. Suzaku did not think that Lelouch would be feeling the same way. He had thought that he was the only one that was scared, that _he _was the only one that had the slightest feelings of doubt. But he was not. Lelouch was scared as well, perhaps even _more _scared than Suzaku was.

Suzaku made a pained expression as he placed his hand upon Lelouch's. He felt so calm around Lelouch. No one had ever been able to make Suzaku feel quite as care free or happy as he did. Suzaku smiled at him.

He could not think of anything to say back to what Lelouch had just said. How was it possible that Lelouch could always say what was on his mind so easily?

Lelouch slid his hand down Suzaku's shaking arm, and tightly gripped his hand. "Suzaku..."

Suzaku looked down at their interlaced fingers.

"Suzaku...I...don't expect a lot from you. You don't have to kiss me in public...you don't even have to hold my hand...but..." Lelouch's heart began to beat ferociously in his rib cage. "Please will you...just..."

Without even taking a second to think, Suzaku kissed Lelouch tenderly on the lips, surprising even himself. His heart attacked his rib cage, as he pushed Lelouch toward the wall.

Lelouch wrapped his arms tightly around Suzaku's torso, allowing no space in between them. They began to slide down the wall as they got more passionate. Suzaku's knee slammed into the wall painfully, but he barely even took notice as he advanced in the kissing.

Their bodies were growing hot as they both fumbled around. Suzaku opened his eyes somewhat, to look at Lelouch's face, then pulled away slowly, hand on Lelouch's chest.

Suzaku smiled a goofy childish smile, his spirit seeming to have lightened up a great deal. "...That would be a yes, Lelouch."

Lelouch's eyes went huge, and he blushed brightly. Suzaku had managed to shock Lelouch so much that he was speechless.

...

Suzaku shoved his face deeper into his pillow, making low growling noises as he recalled his memory. It's not that he was honestly regretting his decision, it was that he did not know how to deal with the results. What the hell was he supposed to do now?

The edge of Suzaku's bed sunk a little as Gino took a seat to continue pestering. A big obnoxious smile was plastered to his face. "Suzaaaakuuuu. Come on man! What's got you so worked up under that pillow? You seem to act even weirder each time I bring 'L' guy up."

_Shit...am I _really _that obvious?_ Suzaku bit his lip as he finally yanked the pillow away from his face. He sighed loudly as he stubbornly continued to not give Gino any details on the guy. He sort of wanted to punch himself for having even brought it up in the first , at the time it was a completely innocent question. It _was_, but now, Suzaku is a little bit more involved with Lelouch than he had ever anticipated.

Gino impatiently rocked Suzaku by his shoulders, trying to get him to say something. He had been pestering him for weeks about this, and he had yet to say anything about it. "Come on! I'm your friend aren't I?"

Suzaku's brow twitched. He hated it when people used the friend thing on him...it made him more vulnerable. "...Yeah." He shook Gino's hand off of his shoulder, and slid up the wall to sit.

"You finally said something!"

Rolling his eyes, Suzaku continued to speak. "I did."

His roommate seemed unamused by Suzaku still avoiding the topic. "Well now that you're actually speaking, what's with this 'L' guy then?"

"His name is Lelouch." Suzaku was actually beginning to break. Maybe having someone to talk to wouldn't be so bad...even if it was Gino.

Gino jumped up in excitement. "Ah ha! We have a name!" Crawling closer to Suzaku, he asked. "So...why did you want to know if I knew this guy then?"

Suzaku sighed, he could not believe he was actually going to say it out loud. "In short, we met at work. He came up to ask me for help finding a book...but then somehow that ended in me giving him a ride home...But that was after I had asked you if you knew him." Suzaku's heart was racing,and he was growing even more nervous than he was to begin with.

Gino's eyes went wide. "So you dropped this guy off?"

The brunet scratched his cheek, nervously. "Yeah. His ride had ended up leaving him with no way home...and he didn't exactly live that close by." Suzaku contemplated on saying more for a few seconds, then ended up continuing. "Then I discovered that he was in my math class. Kind of weird for me to have not noticed earlier, though. I guess I'm an airhead like everyone says. So uh...then we had lunch and then made plans to meet later that night. Turns out that his friend was friend's with my co-worker, Kallen." Suzaku intentionally kept out the kiss in the park incident ...

Gino stared at Suzaku, surprised that he had actually given him details. Details he hadn't even asked for to be exact. "Guess you didn't need to ask me after all, eh, Suzaku?" He laughed loudly. "So have you seen him since?" His eyes grew curious.

Growing excessively more awkward, Suzaku began fidgeting with his bed sheets. "...Yeah. I guess you could call us friends now." _Yeah...friends that have made out a few times and just about __**did it **__a few nights ago..._Suzaku thought sarcastically.

"Wait, he goes here?" Gino must had just barely caught on that Suzaku said he was in his math class, obviously meaning, yes, he goes to the same college.

Suzaku stayed quiet and simply nodded. He could not believe how mentally exhausting saying that to someone was, and he did not exactly understand _why _it was.

Gino stood off of Suzaku's bed and clapped his giant hands together. "I want to meet this guy!"

_You can't, Gino. He's off limits, and he would probably hate you._ Suzaku thought, actually trying not to laugh at the imagery in his head of Lelouch's and Gino's first meeting. Classic.

XXX

Suzaku did not have classes that day, so he had not seen Lelouch for a while. In fact, the past few days he had had class, Lelouch was not even there. He hadn't been seeing him at his work lately either. Suzaku thought he was sick or something. Or...at least he hoped he wasn't avoiding him. Maybe the whole dating each other thing had finally caught up to Lelouch and he became disgusted with the idea. Perhaps he was too scared to face him. Suzaku shook his head at his imagination going wild, he knew that Lelouch must have had a good reason not to be at any of his usual places.

A sigh escaped Suzaku as he stared at the big pile of books he had to organize on the shelves. The memory of the first time that Lelouch and him had ever talked rolled through his head. Funny how things can change so quickly. It had only been a few weeks since he had even seen him.

The book store he worked at was, once again, really slow that day. Suzaku was actually fairly surprised that the place managed to stay in business with how slow the days generally were. Then again, maybe book stores just worked differently. He _did _see some customers buy an extremely large amount of books, so maybe that was what kept them running.

"Hey, Suzaku!" A loud voice shouted toward the curly haired man.

Suzaku jumped, startled by the sudden voice speaking to him. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to compose himself. "What is it, Kallen?" Suzaku couldn't help but wonder what she needed to say to him. She almost never came up to just make small talk with him.

Kallen leaned against the bookshelf, studying Suzaku. "I meant to ask you this a long time ago, but what in the hell were you doing with Lelouch at Karaoke? You two were acting really strange as well."

Suzaku's brain scrambled around a bit, taken aback by her question. He totally forgot that Kallen had seen him and Lelouch together at all. Now he had to think of an excuse. "Well...we had discovered we took the same math class in our College...so we became friends and he invited me." No need to stretch the truth too much, that's what had happened during that time anyway. Well...excluding the kiss in the park incident.

Kallen rose a brow, not completely buying it. "I've known Lelouch for a while now, because C.C. lives with him. He doesn't really seem the type to just invite a random guy from his College to go karaoke...He tends to keep to himself. So what makes you so special , Suzaku?"

Somehow, Suzaku had forgotten how observant Kallen was. Not a trait of hers that was exactly on his side. Ever. She tended to notice the smallest things he would do wrong at work , and would let him know about it in the most direct, generally rude, way possible. He wasn't sure if she liked him, or hated him, it was really hard to tell. "I don't know what makes me special. He just kind of asked me. Maybe he wanted a friend, Kallen. You don't have to go analyzing the whole situation as if it's _really _that farfetched of an idea."

"Wow. You're not generally that direct. You almost sound offended. Anyway, you don't understand just _how _closed in that guy is. He never really even spoke to me, or C.C. He also never actually participated in much, let alone go karaoke. Clearly, you must have done something to make him invite you to something so trivial."

Suzaku put a few books away so he could have an excuse not to speak for a few moments. He was actually beginning to get mad. Kallen didn't really need to know why Lelouch had invited him. Was it really, _really _that weird for Lelouch to have asked someone somewhere? Anybody would eventually find a friend, no matter how reserved of a person they were. "I don't see why it really matters, Kallen. Why are you even asking me this? This happened weeks ago."

Kallen stood up from the bookshelf, folding her arms. "I was just curious. I just think it's weird for Lelouch to have asked someone to go anywhere. Especially someone like you, Suzaku."

Suzaku dropped the few books he was going to put away, and turned to face Kallen, offended. "Wh-What is that supposed to mean? I don't see why it's that crazy for Lelouch to have taken an interest in me." He gripped his fists tightly, growing more aggravated by the second.

"God Suzaku, you're getting really worked up about this. I was just saying."

Suzaku took in a deep breath, and let his fists go limp. He was letting this get to him way too easily. The stress of not having seen Lelouch for a few days must have been getting to him worse than he expected. "I don't see why it matters. We should get back to work ,Kallen." He turned around to pick up the books he dropped earlier, vaguely hearing Kallen leave.

Kallen always had a way of trying to butt into Suzaku's business, but it wasn't generally to such a personal level. People seemed to just want to know everything about the odd pairing of Lelouch and Suzaku. Perhaps they were a lot more different then they had ever taken note of. Not that it honestly really mattered.

Back to placing books on the shelves, Suzaku found his mind wandering on to where Lelouch might have been the past few days. Suzaku had though about calling him to see if he was alright, but he wasn't sure if he should. He _thought _ they were a couple now, but he wasn't positive about how everything worked. In fact, Suzaku was beginning to wonder of it was some sort of sick dream he had had, just to torture himself. He was almost certain that it wasn't, but he couldn't help but wonder.

He pulled out his cell phone to check if he had missed any calls, or gotten any texts, but he hadn't. Rivalz hadn't been texting him recently either. Probably too busy with his girlfriend. As Suzaku came to think about it, he didn't even know who Rivalz's girlfriend even was. He had gone with him to places with a few of his girlfriends, but he was with someone else now...He had never met her. Suzaku shrugged and continued to work. The last thing he needed to worry about was other people's relationships.

...

As work was coming to an end, Suzaku found himself mentally exhausted. Somehow, he had managed to think about different scenarios as to why Lelouch had not contacted him for the pass few days. They got as simple as a cold to as ridiculous as him having died from killing himself over his poor decision in dating Suzaku. He _knew _most of the scenarios was just plain ridiculous, but he found himself constantly letting his imagination get the best of him. It was those insane thoughts that made Suzaku decide he would call Lelouch as soon as work was over. He was done with making up reasons.

When his shift finally ended, he said goodbye to Kallen, making sure to ignore any comment she made trying to continue their earlier conversation. He arrived at his precious bike, The Lancelot, and leaned against it to make his urgent call. His heart pounded relentlessly against his chest when he dialed. The dial tone felt like it had been going on for a century till someone picked it up.

"Hey there sugar plumb."

The voice was female. Most likely C.C., Suzaku deduced. He held in a scream as he spoke to her. "Um...hi. This is Suzaku."

The woman on the other line chuckled, with no sign of actual amusement. "I know, this phone has caller I.D. You called for Lelouch, didn't you?"

Suzaku bit his lip, C.C. had an intimidating voice for some reason. "Yeah. Is he there?"

"I don't know. I think he might have died in his bedroom. I haven't seen him for a while."

Trying to hold back senseless panic, realizing C.C. was most likely just being a pain, Suzaku continued to speak. "Well...can you at least open his door to see if he's in there? I need to talk to him."

Silence ensued on the other end as C.C. most likely was checking for Lelouch. Suzaku could hear the squeak of a door opening, and the faint voice in the background of someone yelling at C.C. It was definitely Lelouch. Suzaku waited silently on the other end of the phone for C.C. to say something.

"Hello?"

A lump lodged into Suzaku's throat as he suddenly heard a male voice take the phone. Lelouch. "Hi, Lelouch."

"Suzaku? Hi. What do you need?"

_God, Lelouch sounds different on the phone. _"I just wanted to know if you were okay...I haven't seen you around." Suzaku tapped his free hand against his bike as he was trying to remain calm on the phone. He was so unbelievably relieved to hear Lelouch's voice, that it surprised him.

Lelouch sounded amused. "I'm fine, I've just been out of town. I guess I forgot to tell you..."

Suzaku couldn't have felt more relief if he tried, his body physically relaxed as he heard Lelouch say what he had been doing. "O-oh. Yeah. You never mentioned it."

"Sorry. I was so excited about leaving town, I guess it slipped my mind."

Suzaku smiled, as he relished in the sound of Lelouch's voice. "It's alright. Where did you go?"

He was silent for a moment, but then Lelouch answered. "I...was visiting my sister in the hospital."

"You have a sister?"

"I guess I never mentioned that before, did I?"

Suzaku leaned against his bike more. "No. You didn't."

"Hey, Suzaku. Did you want to come over tonight? We haven't seen each other in days."

His heart leaped as Suzaku heard Lelouch ask him. He was suddenly so happy, he thought he was going to die of a heart attack. "YEAH. Sure! I just got off work, so I can come over right now!"

...

Knocking on Lelouch's door lightly, Suzaku's heart slammed like crazy in anticipation. He missed Lelouch so much in the pass few days, and he hadn't fully realized how much till he was standing at his doorstep.

The door opened slowly, revealing Lelouch in dark colored pajamas. A look that Suzaku forgot how much he loved. It was so different from what Lelouch normally looked like. So much more relaxed. Suzaku felt a little out of place as he was still in his daily wear, but he shrugged it off.

Smiling brightly, Lelouch let Suzaku in, then stared at him slightly awkward. It had only been a few days, be he was seriously happy to finally see Suzaku's adorable face again. He had missed those bright green eyes, and that childish crooked smile of his.

Suzaku stared at Lelouch as well, absolutely ecstatic that none of the ridiculous scenarios he had imagined happened. If they had, Suzaku wasn't sure what he would have done. He slowly slipped his hand into Lelouch's and yanked him into a tight hug, surprising Lelouch.

Lelouch squeezed Suzaku's hand and relaxed into the sudden embrace. He loved Suzaku's toned body, it made him feel safe, secure, and loved. He would curl up in it all day long if he could.

"Honestly, you two, get a room." C.C. spat as she walked pass them to the living room to eat pizza and watch some sitcom on T.V.

Extremely taken off guard, Suzaku slowly let Lelouch go and coughed, to try and cover up the sudden awkwardness. He stared at the floor, unsure of what to do now.

Lelouch spoke. "Let's go to my room."

Suzaku followed Lelouch to his bedroom, cautiously, as the things that had gone on in that room came to his mind again. He did his best to cover up his flustered face.

Lelouch sat on the edge of his bed, patting the side of him signaling for Suzaku to sit there. Slowly taking his spot, Suzaku asked. "So...you were visiting your sister?"

"Yeah...she has been sickly ever since she was born, it's just gotten worse over the years. Sometimes she has to stay at the hospital, but she's generally healthy enough to live outside of it." Lelouch sighed a bit, probably thinking about his sister. His eyes swept over the floor a few times before landing on Suzaku's hand.

Placing his hand over Lelouch's, Suzaku gave him a gentle look. "What's wrong with her?"

Taking Suzaku's hand into his, Lelouch answered. "She just gets sick easily. She's never been able to walk, and a sickness had caused her to go blind at a young age."

Suzaku suddenly felt really bad for Lelouch. He had no idea that he would have such a sickly sibling. It was sad. "What's her name?"

"Nunally." Lelouch's face showed a sweet, very gentle smile.

Smiling back at Lelouch, he scooted closer to him tightly gripping his hand. His heart was pounding, such a simple contact still managed to affect Suzaku to a high level. "Nunally...that's a cute name. I'd like to meet her sometime."

Lelouch switched his gaze into Suzaku's eyes, still smiling lightly. "You can come with me next time I go to visit her. I'm sure she'd love to meet you."

Suzaku turned toward Lelouch more, drowning in his intensely gorgeous gaze. Lelouch's eyes were still as beautiful as the last time he had seen him. Suzaku's free hand squeezed silky sheets between his fingers as he debated what he should do. Lelouch was sitting right in front of him again. He was so happy, and overwhelmed that billions of emotions were bubbling up inside of him all at once, and he didn't know what to do with them.

"I would love to go with you." His hand gripped the sheets tighter as he continued to melt into Lelouch's purple orbs.

Lelouch smiled wider as he took note of Suzaku's expressions. He loved how Suzaku could never manage to say what he wanted to do.

Little glittering flows of light slipped through Lelouch's satin curtains, landing on Suzaku's face emphasizing his already gorgeous features. His skin glowed in the warm sun light, and his eyes turned a more vibrant green than Lelouch had ever seen.

Suzaku continued to squeeze the sheets between his fingers till his knuckles went white. He wanted so desperately to kiss Lelouch, but for some reason, he was too nervous to move a muscle toward him. His eyes wandered over to the bed underneath him.

Sensing that Suzaku was growing nervous, Lelouch leaned in and placed his hand upon his cheek, lightly going over his dark skin. Suzaku instantly turned toward Lelouch again, with adorable pleading eyes.

Lelouch whispered. "What is it?"

Suzaku bit his lip, his heart still pounding violently against his rib cage. He swallowed. "I just forgot how attractive you were..." A small innocent smile found his lips.

Closing in the space even more, Lelouch chuckled. "You really are an embarrassing person."

"It's just the truth." His innocent smile turned into his big goofy one that he was famous for, causing Lelouch's heart to leap into his throat.

After laughing again, Lelouch finally connected their lips together in a short, but very sweet kiss. He had missed the feeling of Suzaku's soft lips, and the scent of his hair. His heart was pounding, the small kiss feeling almost like the first.

Slowly pulling away, Suzaku continued his quirky smile, his cheeks a faint hint of red.

Lelouch layed down on the bed, pulling Suzaku with him. Hands still connected they layed facing each other, simply enjoying the atmosphere and each others company.

Suzaku played with Lelouch's hair as he broke the silence with a question. "Hey Lelouch...what do we do now? I know I've asked before...but..."

Snuggling closer to Suzaku, Lelouch spoke in a soft voice. "Don't over think it. Just do what you think you should."

He thought about it for a second. "I know...I just..."

"Suzaku. Stop it. Over thinking things just makes it more complicated."

Suzaku sighed a little, knowing he was probably starting to get on Lelouch's nerves about it. "...I'm...sorry. I'll stop."

Lelouch smiled again. "Good. All you have to do is be a good boyfriend to me, and I'll take care of the rest."

The word _boyfriend _caught Suzaku off guard. _Really _off guard. His heart stopped for a few seconds and his vision became tunneled. He knew the commitment he had made a few days ago, but hearing it made it so much more real. "...Y-Yeah. I'll do my best, then." His voice was shaky. Suzaku hated it when his voice got shaky, cause it showed how nervous he can actually get. He was usually so strong, but Lelouch made him feel like a little girl sometimes.

"You're already doing just fine, so don't worry about it. Silly."

Suzaku's cheeks caught on fire, and he had the urge to cover his face. He _hated _how girlish Lelouch made him sometimes. "Okay."

Laughing a little, Lelouch slipped his arm around Suzaku and pulled him toward him. "Damn it, Suzaku. Stop being so adorable..."

Surprised at Lelouch pulling him toward him, he stiffened a little bit, then relaxed into the hold. It felt nice to be in Lelouch's arms, and though it made him feel a bit childish, he loved it. He loved how the beautiful Lelouch could make him feel so protected and loved. He didn't even mind that he was the one being dominated half the time. Whether it was with words, or different. He couldn't seem to care about that if it was Lelouch.

Suzaku curled into Lelouch's arms more. It _did _feel a little strange curling into someone so much smaller than him, but it was also perfect. He could feel the adoration from Lelouch's hold. Emotions were boiling up inside Suzaku even more than they were earlier. They were so strong, he thought he was going to explode.

Lelouch's grip got tighter on Suzaku as he whispered something. "Suzaku...is it alright to say that...I think every time I see you...my feelings get more intense?"

Extremely surprised by Lelouch's sudden confession, Suzaku's mind went blank. He didn't know what he was supposed to say to that. It scared him to death, especially since he was starting to realize he felt the same. "...It's...fine." He debated on saying anymore...but went against his better judgment. "Me too."

Lelouch's eyes got larger, probably not expecting Suzaku to respond like that. Suzaku kissed Lelouch and pushed him onto his back, as he leaned over him. Lelouch pressed into the kiss, his back arching a bit. His mind fuzzed over as Suzaku gripped Lelouch's hand as tight as he possibly could and pushed into the kiss more.

Suzaku pulled Lelouch's shirt up, sliding his hand around his soft chest.

"C.C. is still here..." Lelouch mumbled between kisses.

"Let her hear." Suzaku whispered into his ear as he pulled Lelouch's shirt over his head.

Lelouch began to squirm underneath Suzaku, his body heat rising significantly. Suzaku kissed him again, then yanked off his own shirt, growing hot. Once again, he was scaring himself, but not to the point of stopping. He already came to the conclusion that he would always be a bit frightened at this situation, and he was done letting it control him.

A soft hand crept onto Suzaku's back, pulling him into yet another kiss as his free hand started to slip down toward Suzaku's trousers. Suzaku was shaking a little, mostly from anticipation. It was that moment that he realized he was ready for this type of commitment, and he was sick of being angry at himself for it. It was then, that he finally crushed all of his feelings of doubt, and decided he would love Lelouch no matter how difficult the situation became.

Suzaku whispered into Lelouch's ear softly. "C.C. was probably already expecting this."

Lelouch answered with his hand slipping into Suzaku's pants.

XXX

HOLY SHIT. I hope that wasn't too much for a T rating. o_o I knew I had to stop it eventually. xD I didn't want to leave you all disappointed though, so there you go. That is the best you will get. For I don't want to lose some of my readers because the rating changed. I apologize to all you fangirls out there wanting more than what I gave you. Lol.

ANYWAYS. I REALLY hope that the ending wasn't too similar to the chapter beforehand. If it was, I apologize, and you can yell at me later. ._. I did the best I could.

I can't say sorry enough for how late this update was. I'm sure about half of you gave up waiting for me. Well...you got a surprise.

Yeah. You got it. You got your smex. That's as good as it will get for a T rating. xDD

Also this isn't the end. I promise! The next chapter might be, though. I just want Suzaku to meet Nunally, cause she's adorable. :3

Sorry for babbling.

~Till Next Time...

~AkemiKae~


	10. Suzaku's 'D' Sized Problem

I suck at updates you guys. How do you tolerate my lateness? Is my fic really just THAT amazing, that you're willing to wait months for the next chapter? I hope it is...Lol. Anyways...here ya go. Finally!

Enjoy!

**Adorable as Hell Chapter Ten**

_Suzaku's 'D' Sized Problem..._

**XXX**

Suzaku hated breasts. He came to this conclusion as Milly leaned over to talk to him, making them clearly visible. It was not that he found breasts unpleasant to look at, that was not it all. It was however, not very pleasing to see when his boyfriend sat right next to him and Milly was nagging at them to tell them details.

Suzaku was not exactly sure how she had gotten such a high interest in Lelouch and him, but he was not not necessarily surprised either. He was extremely used to the ecstatic girl with double D's constantly, and not very subtly, leaping into his personal life. Unfortunately, he knew how she could get once she got going. She was very...eccentric to say the least.

Not once, but multiple times Milly has somehow managed to squeeze Suzaku into an uncomfortably tight, _frilly,_ dress. He was not sure how he ever let it happen, but there has not been one time where he had successfully fought her off. Even with all of his knowledge in fighting, it was of no use to even try to get her to stop. Besides, he would never hit a girl. Even if it did mean he would end up wearing a hideously frilly pink dress. He was a strong one, Suzaku.

So there he sat, boobs being flailed in his face, listening to Milly poke and prod him and Lelouch. It had only been a couple of minutes since they even got into the classroom, and Milly had managed to ask almost every possible question about the two. She went from the basics of '_So how did you meet?' _to '_Tell me. How was the sex?!'. _Suzaku could not help but be quiet, and just let her do her ranting till class started. He did not dare answer her questions.

Lelouch on the other hand, was not so silent. "A bookstore."

Milly's eyes gleamed as she gained some new found information to gossip about. "The one that Suzaku works at?"

"Yes."

Suzaku stared at Lelouch in disbelief that he had even spoken to her. He was already mentally preparing himself for the rumors to spread. Grinding his teeth a little bit to try and not mention anything, he gripped his pants tightly. He refused to deal with the boob blockage, and decided that his own legs were much more interesting, and much less awkward.

"So tell me more! Tell me more Lelouch!" Milly's voice echoed through Suzaku's head as if she were the devil himself.

Lelouch sat back in his chair, seemingly unaffected by her boobs-probably because he lived with C.C. who's boobs were anything _but _tiny-then proceeded in talking. "Tell you about what? There is nothing interesting to be told."

Suzaku sighed in relief, he should have known that Lelouch would be smart enough not to say anything unnecessary. Though, he knew that would not stop Milly from continuing the interrogation. Playing with her hair and staring intently at Lelouch, Milly leaned forward and said. "You have a very pretty face and eyes Lelouch, and your hair is gorgeous!"

_Oh no. _Was the only thought that Suzaku could muster. He knew what came after she gave someone a compliment like that, and it never ended well. Well, for the poor person that received the compliment.

Suzaku noticed someone walk into the classroom, who said. "Class is starting. Be quiet, and be seated." The professor. Never had Suzaku ever been so happy to have the professor walk in to the classroom. At that moment, his math professor seemed like a pure saint.

Disappointedly sighing, Milly began to walk away to take her seat, but left with saying something. "I'll just have to talk to you two after class."

Great.

Suzaku should have figured that the class starting would merely delay the torture that she was sure to embark on Lelouch and him. For once, he was not so excited for class to end.

...

"I don't get why we had to sneak out of the classroom, Suzaku." Lelouch whispered from behind Suzaku as they were leaning around a corner to make sure the path was clear.

Suzaku let out a small chuckle as he pushed Lelouch to start walking down the hall. "Believe me Lelouch, this is for both of our well being. It'd be best if we could just get off of campus for a little while."

Lelouch rose a slim brow up at the curly haired man beside him, still confused. "Well...whatever you say...but I still don't understand why-"

Suzaku shoved a quick hand over Lelouch's mouth to silence him, then yanked him down a different corridor. Slamming against the wall, Lelouch wound up underneath Suzaku, whom was shading him from...something. "Okay. Seriously Suzaku, what in the _hell _are we doing?!"

"Shhhh!" Suzaku buzzed urgently as he swiped a finger onto Lelouch's lips, signaling to stop talking.

Lelouch still mumbled little questions, but Suzaku would not let him get anything coherent out.

He was beginning to grow really irritated being left in the dark about what Suzaku was trying to do. Seriously, why was it necessary to sneak around a campus of a college they _both _were _enrolled_ in?

Suzaku pressed Lelouch further against the wall as he seemed to be studying something to his side. Suzaku seemed strangely serious about whatever he was looking at, and it made Lelouch laugh at his crazy antics.

Casting a strange, slightly embarrassed look down, Suzaku spoke softly to Lelouch. "I'll explain when we get of campus, just play along. Okay?"

Holding in the urge to laugh harder, Lelouch answered with a simple nod of the head. Suzaku took Lelouch's forearm and tugged him back into the main hallway toward the doors opposite direction of where they were originally headed.

They had a few more moments where they had to hide from whoever it was they were hiding from, until they eventually reached Suzaku's motorcycle and took off from campus.

Lelouch seriously loved riding on the back of Suzaku's bike, Lancelot. He had never felt such a thrill and excitement from something so simple in his entire life. Perhaps it was the speed, and the air rushing passed him. Perhaps it was the need to hold on to a slim waste so he would not surely fly off to his possible death. All Lelouch knew is that gripping tightly onto Suzaku and flying through the streets was one of the greatest things he had ever experienced.

Eventually, the two arrived at Lelouch's apartment. They decided that they should stay there for the night and stay away from campus as long as possible, though Lelouch still wasn't sure as to why, he wan't about to tell Suzaku he needed to head back there and leave Lelouch at his apartment alone.

"I still don't understand why you were in such a hurry to get off of campus, Suzaku." Lelouch spoke as he sat on to his couch, staring at Suzaku.

Suzaku shrugged and walked around the living room. "You should be thanking me for saving you from it."

As if Lelouch weren't confused about it before, Suzaku decided to mention something about being saved, and that made no sense whatsoever. What could he have needed saved from at a college dorm? Was Suzaku saving him from too much homework or something, because that was just stupid. "Seriously Suzaku. Tell me what we were doing earlier. You spoke to Milly, whom I thought was your good friend, and then we were running around like people being chased by a serial killer. You've got to tell me something."

Suzaku sighed, finally giving in to telling Lelouch what was such a big deal. He was hoping that he could just run away from it and not have to tell Lelouch about anything. It was such an embarrassing thing, and he was hoping he wouldn't _have _to say it out loud to his...boyfriend.

"Okay. Fine." Suzaku slumped onto the couch with Lelouch. "Milly _is _my good friend, but she's also a little bit crazy. I freaked out because she was asking about...us. She claims to not tell anyone about secrets, but she always goes and babbles it to the next person she sees. In fact, I'll be surprised if I don't have someone come and ask me about it when I'm back in school. However, while that is an issue, I was also running away from her, because she has...well she has this hobby."

Lelouch rose a brow, turning to look at Suzaku. "A hobby? Please, do get into detail about this."

Suzaku scrunched his nose for a moment, stealing a look from Lelouch, then staring at his own knees. "She likes to dress people up."

"Well that can't be so bad..."

Suzaku chuckled with no sign of humor. "No. You don't understand. She likes to dress _me _up. I'm not talking about normal things either...no she goes to the extreme. She forces me into dresses, and even goes through the trouble of including a wig, heals and makeup."

Lelouch tried to hold in a laugh as he imagined it in his head, but then the giggles came spilling out uncontrollably. He covered his mouth with his hands to try and not laugh too much, but he couldn't help it.

Suzaku's face was turning red, and he couldn't get himself to look up at the giggling man beside him. "Lelouch! It's not funny." He poked his bottom lip out, getting slightly offended.

"I-I-" Lelouch couldn't get words out from laughing, but he took a few slow breathes and eventually got his cool back. "I'm sorry. I just imagined it, and it was too funny."

Still poking out his lip Suzaku responded. "Don't laugh! It's really embarrassing, she even makes me do weird shows and stuff, and in front of a lot of people. The point is..." He looked over at Lelouch. "Is that, had we of not ran away, she probably would have forced both of us into drag, and made it a big show. Especially since...she wants to make a big deal over us going out. Which, by the way, I was going to keep a secret for a little while, but she's too good at figuring it out."

Lelouch's face went stern all of a sudden. "A secret? Why would you want to keep it a secret?"

Suzaku's eyes went huge, and he looked away from sudden shame. He had not thought that part through very well, and wound up spitting it out badly. "I...I mean. Not really a secret or anything, but my friends would make a big deal and it would be a pain."

"A _pain?" _Lelouch spoke through grinding teeth.

Lump growing in his throat, Suzaku felt like the biggest idiot on the planet. He never was that great with words, and that fact was starting to really bite him in the ass at that moment. "No! Not a pain, but, people wouldn't understand. You know? I mean...It's not...we're both..." Suzaku planned on giving up even trying to explain anything. He knew Lelouch was already upset as it was, but he couldn't seem to stop talking. "We're both guys right? We're in college, sure, but that doesn't mean that people wouldn't give us a hard time about it. You don't want to have to do deal with people mocking us, now would you?"

Lelouch folded his arms and glared at Suzaku, suddenly furious. "Oh. Is that what this is about now? Not being mocked? If it's going to be that difficult for you, then why did you even agree to it."

"Lelouch, I didn't mean it that way. You were the one that said we could take it slow. You've said that multiple times. You're giving me mixed signals here, and I don't know what you want me to do." Suzaku's eyes were actually beginning to well with tears from both frustration and being hurt from Lelouch's sudden inability to understand.

Silence filled the room, only being interrupted by Suzaku walking out of the apartment, wiping tears from his face. He didn't plan on leaving, he simply needed fresh air. He wasn't even sure how they had gotten into a fight to begin with. The awkwardness was killing him in the quiet room, and he just had to get out to breath for a little bit before he broke down crying. It was a nice summery night, temperature practically perfect with just the slightest of a breeze. Suzaku didn't make it very far, and ended up sitting at the bottom of the stairs, staring at the parking lot in front of him.

He didn't mean anything bad by saying he wanted to keep it a secret. Suzaku just didn't really find it necessary that everyone knew about it. Relationships were supposed to matter between the two in the relationship, right? So why did a lot of other people need to know that two people were together because they liked each other?

He wasn't sure how his life had ended up where it was. It wasn't that he regretted the decisions that he'd made in the past few weeks, he just wasn't sure how to deal with them. It was complicated being with the same gender. So many obsticales would leap in your way just the moment things were easy to understand and felt under conrol. It was like the world was against every decision Suzaku had been making.

So what if Suzaku had decided to date a man. He liked Lelouch, and Lelouch liked him, so why did everything have to be so complicated? Suzaku was beginning to get angry at himself again from being stubborn and wanting to keep the relationship a secret. He wanted to flaunt Lelouch, he _ really _did, he just wasn't sure if he was ready to do so yet. Only recently had he figured out that it was even possible for him to like another man, so telling that fact to more people than he already had? That just felt like an impossible task.

A long sigh escaped the young brunet as he laid his chin against his fist, quickly wiping away the last tear he managed to fight off. Honestly, the argument he had with Lelouch was relatively small, there wasn't even yelling. It was just that it made Suzaku think about what he was saying. Maybe keeping it a secret was unnecessary. Suzaku knew that not everyone would agree with his decision, and he thought he would be alright with that when he leapt in to the relationship with Lelouch,but maybe he didn't think it out enough. Maybe he simply wasn't ready for such a strong commitment.

The squeak of a door opening behind him shook Suzaku out of his train of thought. He didn't need to look behind him to know who it was.

"Suzaku, I'm sorry for getting mad." Lelouch's soft voice spoke to him from behind.

Suzaku continued to stare at the parking lot. "I'm sorry for being unreasonable."

Lelouch sat down on a stair behind Suzaku, running his hand through his hair before speaking. "I was the one that wouldn't reason. I did say we could go slow, and I'm sorry for being upset. I guess it just shocked me for a moment that you said you wanted to keep us a secret."

"I don't _want _to Lelouch." Suzaku's voice was full of emotion trying to spill out in just a few words.

Lelouch watched Suzaku from the back.

"It's just that...I don't know how to deal with these kinds of things. I know how to deal with broken motorcycles, and loud roommates, but I don't know how to deal with this kind of relationship. It's all new to me."

Letting out a small chuckle, Lelouch smiled and patted Suzaku on the shoulder, causing him to look back at him. "Don't worry about it. I overreacted." Lelouch stood up, turning around to head back inside. "Let's head back in and talk there."

...

Once they were back in the apartment, they settled on to the couch with some cold cups of iced tea and small sandwiches that Lelouch made to lighten the mood again.

Suzaku leaned against the arm of the couch, legs crossed facing Lelouch who was sitting on the other side of the couch in a similar position. "Anyway...I'm really sorry about what I said before. I didn't mean it as harsh as I said it."

Lelouch shook his head and held his hand out signaling Suzaku to stop apologizing. "It's fine. Really. I said I wasn't upset anymore, so let's talk about something else, okay?"

Suzaku nodded lightly mumbling a small 'okay' before he took a sip of his tea. "So...how's Nunnally been doing?"

"She's been doing alright. She's still in the hospital though, and will be for a few weeks." Lelouch held a strange happy expression on his face as spoke about Nunnally. Suzaku could tell just from that how much she meant to him. "She keeps mentioning how she wants to meet you."

Suzaku's cheeks went pink a little bit, and his heart stopped. "You talk to your little sister about me?" If he were a cat, his ears and tail would have perched up at that comment Lelouch had made.

Lelouch smiled widely. "Of course I do. She is my precious sister, I tell her a lot about my life." He stretched over to place his hand on the bottom of Suzauk's chin, Suzaku's eyes moving side to side, too nervous to stay in place. Slowly, Lelouch inched closer to Suzaku's face, then placed a kiss on his lips. When Lelouch pulled away, he sat next to Suzaku, slipping his hand into Suzaku's. "And I want to brag about you."

Suzaku bit his lip, still easily affected by Lelouch's presence and comments. His heart was dancing in his chest, and his breathing hitched as he squeezed Lelouch's hand, not sure if he was supposed to verbally respond to the comment or not. After a few seconds of silence and regaining his thoughts, Suzaku spoke. "So uh, um, did you tell Nunnally that we were a couple...or?"

"No. I haven't, I figured we could tell her together, but we really don't need to tell her if you don't want. Besides, she's a smart girl, and could probably figure it out." Lelouch rubbed the back of Suzaku's hand as he awaited Suzaku's response.

Suzaku smiled that big goofy smile he always wore. "I'd _love _to meet your little sister! We'll just do the rest whenever it happens."

Lelouch kissed Suzaku on the cheek real fast. "Great! We'll have to surprise her soon then." Lelouch always got really excitable when he spoke about Nunnally, making Suzaku get happy and excited in response.

"You don't have classes tomorrow do you?" Suzaku asked Lelouch, blushing a little bit on the cheek that Lelouch just kissed.

Lelouch turned to look at Suzaku's face, rubbing his arm against Suzaku's. "Nope. I don't, and I'm assuming you don't either from that question?"

Suzaku nodded eagerly. "I don't either. So we could go and visit Nunnally then?" Suzaku suddenly really wanted to visit this little sister of Lelouch, she sounded adorable.

"I...suppose we could. Visiting hours are longer on weekends as well, so we can visit her for quite a long time." Lelouch smiled widely.

Smiling along with Lelouch, Suzaku said. "Cool. I'm excited to meet her! She sounds so sweet, and you two must be close with as often as you go and visit her."

Nodding, Lelouch responded. "Yes. We are very close, she's pretty much the only sibling I even bother to speak to. Granted, everyone else doesn't live around here, but we never got along well anyway, and most of them were only steps to begin with."

Suzaku rose a brow at the last comment. "Sounds like you must have a pretty crazy family."

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "That's being kind. My entire family is full of crazy people that care about nothing other than themselves and money."

"That can't be any fun. My family isn't exactly full of the best people either. I haven't spoken to them in years." Suzaku's face went glum.

"Yeah, I recall you saying some pretty heated things before. So won't bother stepping into that right now." Lelouch smiled kindly, snuggling up to Suzaku after he spoke.

Suzaku stared at the ground for a few seconds. "Yeah. We can talk about it later if you want to know." He smiled a little bit. "I'm pretty tired actually, so do you think we could go to sleep now?"

Lelouch stood up off of the couch and pulled Suzaku off with him. "Sure. C.C.'s not home either, so we can do whatever we want."

Suzaku's heart got stuck in his throat, knowing where this was going to go. He smirked.

XXX

Okay. Lame ending? I think so.

I'm really sorry if the last half of this chapter is lacking in detail or anything. I've been really tired lately because of my job, and I get home around ten o'clock at night, and it takes me hours to generally get a good chapter done with good detail. I'll probably come back and edit to be a little more detailed while I'm more awake. I hope you don't mind it till then though. I felt I owed you guys an update. ;w;

NO. This is not the last chapter. The next one probably will be though. In fact...this one was SUPPOSED to be, but I figured I had enough ideas for the meeting of Nunnally that it could make a decent sized chapter itself. :3

Once again, I REALLY apologize for how late my update was. I got a job, and had to deal with a lot of weird stuff, so the last thing on my mind was writing this fic. *bows down* Please forgive me!

I hope you enjoyed it, even though nothing much really happened.

Don't think I've gone and forgotten about Milly or anything, because believe me, I have NOT forgotten. ;D

You'll just have to wait I guess. xD

Till next time...

~AkemiKae~


End file.
